


Meet me Halfway

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama (poor kids), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I love them though, I'm Sorry, I'm not that sadist, I'm so sorry, Italiano | Italian, Kidlock, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È una mattina di fine ottobre quando succede, il freddo è più pungente del solito. Sherlock indossa una sciarpa blu, ma l’aria fresca gli entra in una fessura tra la sciarpa e il cappotto, facendolo rabbrividire.<br/>Affretta il passo, di poco. Manca ancora troppo per arrivare a scuola, e Sherlock non ha intenzione di congelare prima.<br/>All’improvviso qualcosa di caldo gli finisce addosso. Alza gli occhi al cielo: non può essere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, e non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

“Sherlock, ci trasferiamo a Londra.”

Queste sono le parole del padre, e Sherlock sbuffa, al solo ricordo della sua voce baritonale e calma.

Capisce che sarà temporanea anche questa volta, e non riesce a far tacere il suo stomaco, che si contrae nervoso, mentre disfa le valigie e sistema i suoi vestiti nell’armadio troppo grande.

Una stanza solo per lui, questo è ciò che voleva. Dividere la camera con Mycroft e i suoi libri è estenuante. Ed ora è riuscito ad ottenere quella piccola concessione, ma la stanza l’ha sempre immaginata diversa. Più piccola, sicuramente. Più “rifugio”. Invece quella ha quasi le dimensioni della camera dei suoi genitori nella vecchia casa. Il che vuol dire solo una cosa: grande. Troppo, per un bambino di undici anni e sette mesi.

Sherlock fa il suo dovere con scrupolo e precisione, ogni piccola maglietta impilata su un’altra, le camicie distanti da queste e i pantaloni appesi alle grucce. L’abbigliamento estivo sistemato con cura nella parte più lontana dell’armadio. 

L’estate è quasi finita. Quest’anno frequenterà una scuola privata. Finalmente.

Non ne poteva più di tutti quei bambini normali che non facevano altro che parlare di fidanzatine e progetti per il futuro, chi voleva fare l’astronauta, chi il pittore, chi l’aviatore, chi il presidente.

Sherlock riusciva ad elencare i motivi per i quali quei sogni non potevano diventare veri, e puntualmente le persone lo additavano, lo accusavano, e lo allontanavano. A volte gli parlavano pure dietro. 

« Peggio per loro. » si dice ogni volta. « Un giorno mi diranno “avevi ragione”. »

_ Fino quel giorno però, non avrai amici _ . Fa tacere la sua coscienza, ogni volta. 

Lui non ha bisogno di loro. Sono stupidi.

Guarda soddisfatto la sua opera: tutti i suoi vestiti sono ora sistemati. Non ha più nulla da fare, se non posare il violino sulla scrivania e osservare compiaciuto la camera. Non è un rifugio, è più simile ad una base.

La finestra dà sulla strada, un quartiere modesto di Londra. Case eleganti come la loro nuova si alternano a casette piccole e deliziose.

_ Deliziose _ . Sherlock storce il naso a quel termine. Nota mentale: non utilizzarlo più.

Si siede sul letto a due piazze, al centro, gambe incrociate, scarpe rigorosamente tolte, e giunge le mani sotto il mento, a mo’ di preghiera.

Bizzarro, come i pensieri gli affollino il cervello proprio quando non c’è nessuno in casa. 

 

\---

 

Il tragitto casa–scuola è lungo e il primo giorno sono richiesti i genitori, per questioni che Sherlock non vuole sapere. Quello che sa invece è che suo fratello, diciottenne, è lì in vece di tutore, e probabilmente sta sciorinando tutti i particolari della sua vita ai suoi professori, mentre lui aspetta comodo su una sedia.

Forse non troppo comodo.

Si è stupito che Mycroft si sia liberato, quella mattina, per lui. Dev’essere importante. Anche se Mycroft studia a casa quell’anno a Sherlock non importa il perché. 

Mycroft esce dall’ufficio della preside otto minuti prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, consegnando in mano al più piccolo l’orario e la mappa della struttura.Quest’ultima è inutile: la scuola è piccola -due piani in totale- non perdersi sarebbe stato facile come bere un bicchiere d’acqua. L’orario va dalle otto e mezzo alle quattro e mezzo. A Sherlock non serve più di una rapida lettura per memorizzarlo. 

Sherlock sbuffa. « Ciao, Mycroft. » dice, incamminandosi verso la sua prima aula.

Mycroft inarca un sopracciglio. « Tutto qui? Non mi chiedi cosa ci siamo detti, io e la preside? ».

« Non ci tengo particolarmente, quindi no. » Incredibile quando Mycroft riesca ad essere noioso, con quella sua flemma che di prima mattina è più accentuata del solito.

« Dovresti, dopotutto sei tu che frequenterai questa scuola per i prossimi cinque anni. [1] »

Sherlock lo fissa. « Davvero? Rimarremo qui per sempre ». Sarcasmo.

Mycroft lo guarda divertito. « “Per sempre” è un lasso di tempo troppo lungo, fratellino. Ci rimarremo finché gli affari di nostro padre lo richiederanno. »

Sherlock aggrotta la fronte, incamminandosi verso l’aula, con Mycroft al suo fianco. Inizia a non tollerare la sua presenza. « Se io volessi farmi degli amici quindi non avrei la certezza di poter rimanere a lungo per frequentarli. » Ha parlato velocemente, tra sé e sé, quasi a non voler confessare. Sospira: ormai l’ha fatto.

Mycroft si ferma e questo non è un buon segno. Sherlock si gira e lo guarda. « Sherlock, tu stai scherzando. » Non vedendo alcuna reazione passare per il volto del più piccolo, continua. « Tu non hai amici. Non ne hai mai avuti, e non perché loro non ci abbiano provato. Tu rifiuti tutti. E in tutta onestà, fratellino, fai bene. I sentimenti non sono un vantaggio. [2] »

Sherlock continua a non rispondere, ma un lampo di dolore gli passa negligli occhi, troppo breve perché se ne accorga, sufficiente perché _Mycroft_ se ne accorga. « Sherlock: tu non ti farai degli amici ». Sherlock lo guarda con aria di sfida. « O almeno, non te ne farai all’esterno di questa scuola. Capito? »

Sembratanto un’intimazione, e a Sherlock non piacciono. « E se volessi? » chiede, scaltro. 

Mycroft non fa una piega. « Sai bene che non puoi. Tu sei un Holmes. Sii consapevole di ciò che significa ».

« E cosa significa? »

« Non fare lo stupido, non ti si addice. Sarebbe _malvisto_ » marca quella parola « e sai quanto a mamma non faccia piacere. Abbiamo un’etichetta da rispettare. Il fatto che tu non partecipi ancora alle serate d’elite non vuol dire che non ci sono. Si verrebbe a sapere subito, e questo non deve succedere. » continua, lentamente. « Non devi assolutamente farti degli amici al di fuori di queste mura, non credo ti sarà difficile. »

Sherlock riprende a camminare, un po’ più velocemente. « Sta per suonare la campana, Mycroft. Ci vediamo ».

« Non sfidarmi, Sherlock. Sai che posso impedirti di frequentare chi voglio. » lo minaccia.

« Non sei il Governo Inglese, Mycroft. » risponde piccato Sherlock.

« Non ancora ». Detto questo, si gira dalla parte opposta e s’incammina verso l’uscita.

Un “Sì, sì” è il borbottio che ottiene come risposta, mentre il più piccolo si avvia in classe e la campana suona.

\---

Il primo giorno di scuola è sempre noioso. Presentazioni, attività alternative, chiacchiericci inutili. Non hanno fatto lezione, e Sherlock si è stancato di sopportare tutto quell’inutile vociare. 

Adesso sta tornando a casa, a piedi. Sarà sempre così, teme: l’auto serve a suo padre, che lavora fino pomeriggio inoltrato, e sua madre non guida. Suo fratello sì e, di tanto in tanto, suo padre gli presta la macchina, ma è troppo pigro per muoversi. Ne è felice, l’aria Londinese è sempre benaccetta, e non è stupido, sa che camminare è importante.

Passati cinque minuti da quando ha lasciato la struttura, passa un angolo a destra del quale la scuola pubblica –che avrebbe frequentato se i suoi non fossero stati così rigidi sulle sue amicizie- si erge in tutta la sua grandezza. C’è il boom dei ragazzini che escono, probabilmente la campanella ha appena decretato la fine delle lezioni. 

Sospira. Non ha alcuna intenzione difare la strada verso casa assieme ad alcuni di loro: manca ancora mezz’ora di cammino, non potrebbe mai sopportare mezz’ora di inutile conversazione.

Accelera. Purtroppo quella è una strada principale, non riuscirà ad attraversarla ed evitare l’ondata di persone che non vede l’ora di tornare a casa. _Maledizione_.

E’ così intento a guardare davanti a sé che non si rende conto del ragazzo che gli arriva addosso. Infastidito, lo fulmina con un’occhiataccia, quanto basta a farlo indietreggiare spaventato, ma non abbastanza per evitargli il tedio delle sue scuse.

« Oddio, oddio scusami tanto, ero di fretta e … ». 

« Certo, rifila queste cavolate a qualcun altro. » sibila Sherlock alla volta dello sconosciuto, allontanandosi a passo veloce. Le parole di suo fratello gli rimbombano nella testa. _‘E non perché loro non ci abbiano provato’_. Scuote la testa per scacciarle via. _Non stava provando ad essermi amico, Mycroft_.

Dopo qualche minuto si accorge che il ragazzo di prima lo sta seguendo. _Perfetto_.Devono pure fare la stessa strada.

Sherlock fa del suo meglio per ignorarlo, riuscendoci alla grande. E’ solo che sente dietro la sua nuca uno sguardo perforante e gli da fastidio. Cammina più rapidamente che può.

A tre isolati da casa sua, la sensazione di essere seguito scema, e si gira a controllare. Il ragazzo non c’è più. _Finalmente_.

Sherlock si rilassa e cammina più lentamente ora. 

Appena varca la soglia di casa sospira. Non c’è nessuno. _Sarai felice, spero. Nessun nuovo amico all’orizzonte, Myc._

\---

Va avanti così per qualche settimana. Dopo i primi tre giorni, il ragazzo – _biondo_ , Sherlock constata – smette di finirgli addosso, con enorme sollievo di Sherlock (non l’ha mai lasciato finire di dire le sue scuse, l’ha interrotto sempre a metà). La scuola è noiosa, nulla che lui non conosca già. Una ragazza gli si è avvicinata per chiedergli se avesse una matita in più, e il tono con cui gliel’ha indicata sul suo banco ha fatto sì che nessun altro osasse più rivolgergli la parola. Quello è stato l’unico contatto con una persona da quando la scuola è iniziata.

Il tragitto casa-scuola e scuola-casa è sempre silenzioso, nonostante quel ragazzo lo percorra assieme a lui – _qualche passo più dietro_. Sherlock gli è grato per non rivolgergli la parola. Non invade la sua privacy, quindi l’opinione che si è fatta su di lui si alza un poco.

Le giornate passano e a Londra fa sempre più freddo. A Sherlock piace l’aria mattutina, che più passa il tempo e più diviene frizzante. Ha sempre amato il freddo, lui. 

\---

È una mattina di fine ottobre quando succede, il freddo èpiù pungente del solito. Sherlock indossa una sciarpa blu, ma l’aria fresca gli entra in una fessura tra la sciarpa e il cappotto, facendolo rabbrividire. 

Affretta il passo, di poco. Manca ancora troppo per arrivare a scuola, e Sherlock non ha intenzione di congelare prima. 

All’improvviso qualcosa di caldo gli finisce addosso. Alza gli occhi al cielo: non può essere.

« Non avevi smesso di venirmi addosso? » gli domanda a bruciapelo. Di nuovo il ragazzo.

« Scusa, scusami tanto, è che questo maledetto cappello mi impedisce di vedere bene davanti! » una piccola pausa. « Wow, questa volta mi hai lasciato finire! Come mai? » esclama, notando che per la prima volta quel bambino moro e riccio non l’ha interrotto.

L’occhiata che Sherlock gli rifila fa perdere un po’ del buonumore al biondo. « Oh, scusami. È solo che è strano riuscire a dirti una frase completa » continua. Sherlock lo guarda, ed entrambi pensano la stessa cosa: _due_ _frasi_. 

Sherlock si volta e torna a prestare attenzione alla strada, ma il ragazzo non sembra voler desistere, dato che riesce finalmente parlargli. « Sono John, comunque. » dice, allungandogli una mano.

Sherlock si ferma e si gira verso di lui. Il suo sguardo è curioso e la mente registra automaticamente: “ _John_ ”. John sta ancora tenendo la mano in fuori, probabilmente aspettandosi che lui la stringa. Probabilmente la sua famiglia gli ha insegnato a presentarsi in quel modo: Sherlock lo trova inutile.

John va via via abbassando la mano, imbarazzato. Sherlock inclina il capo da un lato, notando l’imbarazzo. _Perché_? Pensa. 

_ Oh. Ma certo _ . Avrebbe dovuto stringergliela anche lui, anche se non ne vedeva il motivo.

Subito alza la sua mano destra e raccoglie quella dell’altro ormai abbandonata lungo il fianco, stringendogliela. 

Le guance di John si tingono di un piacevole rosa. 

« Sherlock. Mi chiamo Sherlock. »

« Oh! » dopo un attimo di smarrimento, riprende « Ciao, Sherlock. Che nome strano. » butta fuori senza pensarci. La mano di Sherlock lascia la sua e il suo sguardo si fa infastidito. Torna a camminare guardando davanti a sé.

John si rende conto che probabilmente poteva essere interpretato male e subito si affretta a seguirlo. « Ehi, è bello però! » dice, sinceramente.

Sherlock non si ferma, ma John può giurare che le sue guance sisiano un po’ arrossate. 

Continuano la strada in silenzio, finché John non gira verso la sua scuola. 

« Allora ciao. » dice quest’ultimo. Sherlock lo guarda con quei curiosi occhi azzurri.

« Ciao.  » risponde. Mentre lo guarda allontanarsi, si rende conto di essersi fermato più del dovuto, e con un’occhiata veloce al cellulare si accorge di essere in ritardo. Si affretta verso la scuola.

\---

La giornata passa in fretta e Sherlock esce dalla classe con un sospiro sollevato, che scema appena mette piedi fuori dalla scuola. Osserva le grosse nuvole: fino dieci minuti prima non ce n’erano molte, il cielo era quasi terso –se non si contavano i sottili cirri– e adesso sembra che la giornata sia sempre stata nuvolosa. Probabilmente inizierà a piovere presto. Non che a Sherlock dispiaccia, a Londra è quasi inevitabile essere colti all’improvviso dalla pioggia, e suo fratello gli ha fatto prendere l’abitudine di portare con sé sempre un ombrello. 

Si avvia verso casa.Due minuti dopo, sta già piovendo. 

Arrivato all’angolo della scuola pubblica, la gente che si accalca fuori dalla struttura è praticamente il doppio del solito. _I genitori vanno a prendere i figli da scuola, se piove, affinché non si bagnino_ , capisce. Questa gli è nuova. A lui non è mai successo.

Dopo qualche minuto, si rende conto che i passi dietro di sé sono affrettati, e si gira giusto in tempo per vedere John affrettarsi verso casa, nonostante manchi ancora poco meno di mezz’ora perché arrivino. Non ha l’ombrello, nota. Probabilmente aveva sopravvalutato la giornata e la capacità di Londra di rimanere serena per più di mezza giornata. Alza gli occhi al cielo mentre si volta: sa cosa sta per accadere.

Il tempo di quattro passi e sente una voce chiamarlo timida dietro di sé. « Sherlock? » 

Gira impercettibilmente la testa verso destra. « John. Ciao. » nessun accenno a spostarsi.

John si gratta la testa imbarazzato mentre si stringe nel giubbotto. Inizia a piovere più forte. « Ciao. Ehm, Sherlock, non è che posso venire sotto con te? » gli chiede imbarazzato e rosso come un pomodoro. « Sotto l’ombrello intendo. Sai, la pioggia … » bofonchia. Diventa ancora più rosso mentre attende una risposta.

Sherlock lo fissa curiosamente, di nuovo. _Ovvio che intendesse sotto l’ombrello. Cos’altro avrebbe potuto voler dire?_ Si accorge che il giubbotto di John va facendosi sempre più bagnato e nota che John sta tremando. Sospira. « Sì, vieni. » 

Si sposta per far spazio a John che si offre di mantenere l’ombrello in quanto il più alto tra i due. _Uno scambio equo_ , pensa Sherlock. Per la prima volta si concentra sul ragazzo. Lo osserva attentamente, dalla testa ai piedi. È più alto di lui e decisamente più corpulento – _o forse è lui che è troppo magro -,_ biondo, occhi di una tonalità di azzurro diverso da quello di Sherlock, più scuro. Abiti non troppo nuovi, ma in buono stato. Probabilmente la sua è una famiglia media lì, a Londra. Benestante.

John si accorge che Sherlock lo sta fissando e la sua faccia si tinge lievemente di rosa. _Imbarazzato_.

« Quindi, Sherlock … » inizia. _Probabilmente si sente obbligato a parlarmi_ , per cortesia, pensa Sherlock. _Splendido_. Reprime uno sbuffo infastidito. « Non frequenti la mia scuola … ».

« Non constatare l’ovvio. » dice rigido Sherlock.

« Come? ».

« Hai appena detto che io non frequento la tua stessa scuola, il che è ovvio. Non farlo, mi irrita. » risponde.

John sembra confuso. « Volevo iniziare a conversare un po’ … » 

« Possiamo benissimo stare in silenzio. » risponde pronto Sherlock. Per lui andrebbe molto meglio.

John lo fissa per un po’, fa per aprire la bocca ma poi la richiude. Torna a guardare davanti a sé. 

Per qualche minuto, nulla rompe il silenzio se non lo scrosciare della pioggia, i loro passi e le auto e i taxi che passano per quelle vie. Sherlock è totalmente a suo agio e anche John riesce a notarlo. Quest’ultimo invece non riesce a capire come faccia Sherlock a non parlare per nulla, quando lui vorrebbe chiedergli tutto ciò che gli passa per la testa. Insomma, stanno tornando a casa sotto lo stesso ombrello, questo li porta ad essere conoscenti, no? E i conoscenti sanno qualcosa l’uno dell’altro. 

Sorprendentemente però, è Sherlock a rompere il silenzio da lui imposto. « John, mi sto bagnando tutto. Non puoi stare più attento con questo ombrello? » gli domanda.

Oh beh, se non altro non è in silenzio.« Tu ti staresti bagnando? » risponde ironicamente. Non è che lui stia scomodo, ma se ha un’opportunità di parlarci, perché non sfruttarla al volo? 

« Non capisco perché la tua voglia di parlarmi è così elevata. Seriamente, John. » replica e John arrossisce. Non ne ha idea nemmeno lui, sa solo che il silenzio lo infastidisce. Eppure, Sherlock è bizzarro. Probabilmente se fosse stato uno dei tanti energumeni che affollavano la sua, di scuola, non avrebbe disprezzato così tanto il silenzio. 

« Non avevo voglia di parlare, ti ho solo fatto notare che anch’io mi sto bagnando, sai. » risponde sveglio John. O almeno, sveglio per chiunque altro.

« Non insultare la mia intelligenza. La giacca sulla tua spalla sinistra è asciutta quasi quanto la giacca sulla spalla destra, che sta sotto l’ombrello, di conseguenza non ti stai bagnando. Non eccessivamente, almeno. Quindi, perché aver risposto in quel modo? Vuoi iniziare a parlare. » decreta Sherlock, parlando rapido com’è solito fare quando spiega il modo in cui la sua mente lavora. 

John lo fissa un po’ stupefatto. « Okay, mi arrendo. Sei bravo a capire le cose. Non mi trovo a mio agio nel silenzio. »

Sherlock arrossisce impercettibilmente. « Ovvio che no, si vede dal modo in cui sei teso. Ma resta il fatto che io mi sto _bagnando…_ » sibila strattonando l’ombrello verso destra, in modo da coprirsi un po’ di più, «  …e tu hai tutto l’ombrello. » finisce. 

Johnlo guarda con occhi ilari. « Anche io mi sto bagnando, Sherlock. » calca il nome dell’altro ragazzo con uno strattone del suo ombrello verso sinistra. Nel farlo, urta una signora che sta camminando nella direzione opposta, che li guarda di traverso borbottando imprecazioni in francese a mezza voce. « Oddio, mi scusi. » balbetta John arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie. Sherlock ridacchia. « Vedi cosa succede a stuzzicare me? » risponde.

John lo spintona verso destra, scherzosamente. Non si rende conto della leggerezza di Sherlock però: la spinta è più forte del necessario e Sherlock si sbilancia pericolosamente dal marciapiede. In quel momento, un taxi sta passando per la strada. Subito John tira Sherlockverso di sé, prima che possa perdere l’equilibrio. Non importa più l’ombrello caduto ormai a terra, la pioggia, i passanti. Esistono solo le dita di John premute fortemente contro le braccia di Sherlock, e gli occhi di entrambi colmi di terrore e sollievo. Il cuore di Sherlock batte ad un ritmo assurdo, John lo riesce quasi a percepire dalla stretta sulle braccia. 

« Mio Dio, stai bene? » è tutto ciò che riesce a chiedere John, lo shock ancora presente tra loro.

Sherlock annuisce e basta, lentamente, gli occhi spalancati. _Se stesse bene risponderebbe acidamente_ , pensa John. Nota che Sherlock sta leggermente tremando.

« Dio mio, cosa ho fatto. Scusami Sherlock, scusami davvero! » dice in fretta, sincerandosi delle condizioni fisiche dell’altro, non appena riesce a muoversi di nuovo. Lo tasta sulle braccia, dietro la schiena, controlla il retro della nuca, con occhi ansiosi. Dio, se gli avesse fatto male …

Sherlock si scosta da John, imbarazzato, andando a recuperare l’ombrello da terra. « Sto bene, non è successo niente. » risponde. John è ancora fermo lì, sembra essersi pietrificato di nuovo. Sherlock, raccolto l’ombrello – magicamente intatto: nessuno deve avergli camminato sopra – torna vicino John. 

Lo osserva. John sta visibilmente tremando, gli occhi grandi e colmi di dispiacere, paura. Si morde il labbro inferiore convulsamente, e Sherlock spera davvero non stia per mettersi a piangere. Gli allunga la mano con l’ombrello, una tacita richiesta. 

“Grazie” dice quel gesto. “Per non avermi fatto cadere”. E ancora: “Puoi tenere l’ombrello. Mi fido di te”.

John lo accetta silenzioso, prendendolo lentamente, per poi scrollarlo e tornando a coprire entrambial di sotto. Ora non bisticciano più. John tiene i tre quarti dell’ombrello a coprire Sherlock, mentre lui si bagna quasi completamente. Riprendono a camminare.

« Accidenti, adesso sei tutto bagnato. Non è valso poi a molto. » dice John, osservando quanto si sia bagnato il più piccolo. Non fa caso a sé stesso.

« Lo sei anche tu. » ribatte Sherlock. Ci pensa un attimo. « Non dovresti tenere l’ombrello così tanto sopra di me, ti bagnerai più di quanto non lo sei già. » conclude, arrossendo appena. Da dove usciva quest’improvvisa gentilezza? Probabilmente l’adrenalina l’aveva scioccato e doveva ancora riprendersi del tutto.

« Io sto bene. » risponde John, notando il lieve imbarazzo di Sherlock, guardando altrove subito dopo. Non vuole fargli perdere la pazienza già subito.

« No, non è vero. » afferma Sherlock. Ne è convinto. « Prima non lo tenevi in questo modo. E poi guardati la manica sinistra: è completamente zuppa. » finisce. Non vedendo John muoversi, prende il manico dell’ombrello, avvolgendo la sua mano sopra quella di John, e gentilmente lo sposta un po’ verso sinistra. Sherlock non vuole vedere quello sguardo colpevole sul viso di John. Per la miseria, già è difficile parlare con altre persone normalmente, in più devono pure farti sentire in colpa? Colpa che, tra l’altro, adesso sta completamente divorando John, specie dopo che ha visto quel gesto da parte dell’altro. John non se lo aspettava. Forse ha semplicemente sbagliato a inquadrarlo, forse non è così scontroso con gli altri, magari solamente timido.

« Oh andiamo, la smetti di avere quell’aria da torturato? Non sei stato tu ad essere stato quasi investito! » sbotta Sherlock, allontanando la mano dal manico dell’ombrello. 

Come non detto.

John si volta verso di lui, riluttante. L’espressione sul suo viso ancora più triste. « Ti ho già chiesto scusa, Sherlock. » quasi geme John, chiedendosi perché diamine ha dovuto fare tanto lo stupido.

« Ed io ti ho risposto che sto bene e non fa niente. » dice limpido Sherlock, guardandolo negli occhi. John distoglie lo sguardo e resta in silenzio. Sherlock sbuffa infastidito. « D’accordo, passiamo il resto del tempo in silenzio, come vuoi. Era pure ciò che volevo io ». Si gira davanti e cammina deciso, aumentando leggermente il passo.

John ci riflette qualche istante. « No, hai ragione! » si passa la mano sinistra sul viso. Sente Sherlock borbottare un “Come sempre” ma lo ignora, almeno per il momento. « È vero, perché stare giù quando è passato? » conclude, più allegro. Sherlock non risponde, fisso ancora nel suo broncio.

John lo fissa curioso e osserva il viso di Sherlock farsi sempre più rosso. Oh, adora farlo arrossire. « Ma cos’hai da fissare? » esclama all’improvviso Sherlock, arrossendo ancora di più. 

John ride. Sherlock non trova la risata sgradevole. È un passo avanti. « Perché cambi umore così spesso! » risponde John, sorridendo – Sherlock può _sentirlo_ sorridere. « Sei proprio strano. » continua, pensieroso. Non ci sono tracce di amarezza, o cattiveria, nella sua voce, quindi Sherlock non la prende male. Non può fare a meno di rispondergli « Lo so. », comunque. 

A John piace stuzzicarlo, se ne è appena reso conto. Non può impedirselo, quindi. « Allora, Sherlock. Di cosa volevi parlare, dato che insistevi così tanto che io mi togliessi “quell’aria da torturato” » Faun’imitazione della voce di Sherlock e poi continua « dalla faccia? » chiede, immaginando la reazione dell’altro. 

L’immagine della mente di John non le rende giustizia. Sherlock spalanca gli occhi, si volta a guardarlo con occhi lucidi pronti ad uccidere, e risponde subito un « Io lo facevo per te! » quasi urlato. Non appena si rende conto di ciò che ha detto, cerca di rimediare. « No, cioè, intendevo… » ma viene fermato dalla risata fragorosa di John. 

Indispettito e umiliato, si volta in avanti, rosso fino alla punta di ogni capello, e bofonchia qualcosa che John non riesce proprio a capire. Quando si calma un po’ dalle risate, riesce a farfugliare una mezza frase senza che il suo stomaco faccia male. « Sei così buffo! Adoro quelle facciotte che fai. » 

Sherlock decide di ignorare categoricamente ogni provocazione da parte di John. È un grosso sforzo farlo con l’ultima, ma ce la può fare. Si impone di resistere.

John si accorge del tentativo di ignorarlo da parte dell’altro, e proprio mentre sta per rifilargli un’altra battutina sulle abilità del suo viso di mutare colore, si accorge che è arrivato all’angolo dove le loro strade si separavano. Si ferma, e Sherlock lo nota subito: deve andare.

« Okay, io giro qui. È stato bello, pomodoro! » lo prende in giro. Vede Sherlock soffocare uno sguardo truce, e ride di nuovo. Senza pensare, alza la mano sinistra sui ricci dell’amico, e gli scompiglia i capelli. Sherlock diventa ancora più rosso di prima – e John non sa davvero come sia possibile – e si scosta. John sorride a trentasei denti, e porge l’ombrello a Sherlock, che lo prende senza pensare. « Ci vediamo domani. Grazie per l’ombrello, e scusa per prima! » gli dice, prima di voltarsi e iniziare a correre, senza aspettare una risposta. 

_ Occhio a non scivolare, sta ancora piovendo _ , si ritrova a pensare Sherlock. Non sa perché. Forse quel ragazzo è diverso dagli altri che lo chiamano strambo. Scuote la testa e torna a camminare per la sua strada, la mano stretta attorno l’ombrello dove prima c’era quella di John. Il calore del manico è piacevole, in mezzo tutto quel freddo a causa della pioggia. 

\---

Da quella volta, si parlano ogni giorno.

\---

Le settimane passano, il tempo si fa sempre peggiore, e a volte è talmente brutto da far sentire Mycroft obbligato ad accompagnare Sherlock a scuola. Il padre è d’accordo: nelle giornate particolarmente fredde lascia l’auto al figlio maggiore, mentre lui si fa accompagnare da un suo amico che passa davanti casa loro per andare al lavoro. Quando succede, Sherlock è intrattabile. Per quanto si ostini a dirgli di no, suo fratello è irremovibile. Non che abbia scoperto di John: rimane sempre _suo fratello_ , dopotutto. È troppo impegnato a studiare per accorgersi che suo fratello è sempre di buon umore quando torna a casa, che suo fratello la mattina si prepara con impazienza, per andare a scuola.

_ O forse, se ne è accorto e non gli importa _ . Magari pensa che gli interessi la _scuola_. Sherlock sorride, ogni volta che riflette sul fatto che Mycroft possa credere una cosa simile. La sua apatia verso gli argomenti spiegati e gli obblighi scolastici è rimasta invariata. È solo che si trova bene a parlare con John.

È l’unico che riesce a restare nelle sue vicinanze per più di due minuti.

Quindi no, Mycroft non ne è a conoscenza, altrimenti avrebbe provveduto a pagare qualcuno come tassista fisso. Semplicemente, non vuole che il suo fratellino si prenda un raffreddore. 

_ Buffo _ , pensa Sherlock. Suo fratello si preoccupa per lui. Ne avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno.

Nei giorni in cui Mycroft lo accompagna, sa che John rimane da solo sotto l’acquazzone, o sotto la neve, o sotto il vento che fa rabbrividire sin dentro le ossa. 

E si sente in colpa ogni volta.

Vorrebbe chiedere a Mycroft di lasciarlo stare, _per favore_ , e lasciarlo andare a scuola a piedi. Vorrebbe chiedere lui di portare pure John, _per favore, prenderà freddo, e non può permettersi di avere il miglior dottore di Londra come noi, sai, non è così ricco_ , ma poi si ricorda della felice intimazione di suo fratello di non farsi amici, e sta zitto. 

\---

Un giorno, Sherlock sta guardando fuori dal finestrino della macchina, quando lo vede.

Sono tre giorni che il tempo è terribile e Sherlock va a scuola e torna accompagnato in macchina. Il tragitto è sempre lo stesso, ma è diverso da quello che fanno lui e John a piedi – alcuni divieti d’accesso fanno in modo che ci sia un altro percorso più breve se fatto in auto.

Oggi la strada è bloccata a causa di lavori – evidentemente la pioggia ha fatto saltare qualche tombino – _noioso, non degno di nota_ – e Mycroft è costretto a prendere la via più lunga. 

John è quasi arrivato, mancano una decina di metri perché si confonda con le altre persone davanti la sua scuola. È stretto nel suo giubbotto, e stringe l’ombrello con entrambe le mani, lottando contro il vento e la pioggia. Le nocche sono più bianche del solito, e il naso rosso a malapena visibile. È affondato nel giubbotto sin sotto il naso, ha un cappello di lana che gli copre i capelli e lascia liberi gli occhi a fatica. 

È quasi irriconoscibile, ad un occhio non allenato. Sherlock riconosce la sua camminata un po’ frettolosa, il suo giubbotto e l’ombrello – da quel giorno, l’ha portato ogni volta.

John non lo riconosce perché, il tempo di qualche secondo, e Sherlock è già lontano.

Sherlock vorrebbe scendere e _riscaldarlo. Con una coperta, con un po’ di fuoco. Magari abbracciandolo_.Non appena pensa ciò, però, spalanca gli occhi e scuote la testa. _Da dove diamine mi è uscito?_ L’arrivo a scuola riesce a distrarlo abbastanza da fargli dimenticare di cancellare quel pensiero dalla sua mente.

\---

Quel giorno, il tempo migliora.

Uscendo da scuola, Sherlock non trova l’auto di Mycroft ad aspettarlo, e sorride, ringraziando mentalmente il fratello per la sua pigrizia.

Sta camminando da qualche minuto, quando si accorge di non avere l’ombrello in borsa. L’hatolto due giorni prima, quando Mycroft l’ha avvisato che sarebbe passato anche al ritorno, e da allora non l’ha più rimesso in borsa. Una terribile mancanza. Sherlock si insulta mentalmente per un po’, prima di crearsi un promemoria mentale. 

Non fa in tempo a finire, però, che una voce familiare lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri.

« Dopo due mesi, ti sei già stufato di me? » gli chiede John, sorridendo. Sherlock può sentirlo _sorridere_. Lavoce proviene dalle sue spalle, e Sherlock torna immediatamente coi piedi per terra. Si ferma subito sul posto, e si volta. Di solito è lui ad aspettarlo all’uscita, oggi invece è passato davanti ad essa senza neanche accorgersene.

Sherlock sorride. « Accidenti, mi hai scoperto! Come farò ora? » risponde, scherzando. La felicità è palpabile nella sua voce.

John sorride a trentasei denti e accelera il passo per raggiungerlo. 

Arrivato di fianco a Sherlock, gli tira una leggera spallata. Gli piace, quando l’altro sorride. « Allora, che fine avevi fatto? » gli chiede, iniziando ad incamminarsi con lui. 

Sherlock si imbroncia. « Mio fratello » dice solo.

John, sentita quella risposta, si incuriosisce, e lo fissa intensamente, la domanda “Hai un fratello?” lampante nei suoi occhi. Se è stato suo fratello a fare _qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto_ , non poteva essere più piccolo di lui. Cerca di immaginarsi una versione verosimile del fratello: immagina uno Sherlock più grande, con gli occhi azzurri, i capelli ricci e neri, il viso più grande e il carattere bellicoso e imprevedibile accentuato dall’adolescenza. L’immagine mentale gli fa spalancare gli occhi e scuotere la testa velocemente. _Oh Dio, poveri genitori_ , pensa John.

Sherlock, come al solito, riesce sempre ad intuire ciò che pensa. Infatti ridacchia. « Sì, ho un fratello, e no, non è adolescente. È molto più grande di me. » risponde Sherlock alle domande implicite di John. 

A quel punto, nella testa di John si forma da sola l’immagine successiva. Vede Sherlock da adulto, alto e magro, capelli ricci e neri, e occhi indagatrici. Vede un uomo impossibile, capriccioso e bambino, che riesce a dirti tutto ciò che ti passa per la testa.  
E la cosa che lo fa restare a bocca aperta è che l’immagine _gli piace_.

« John? » lo chiama Sherlock, qualche passo più avanti. John trasale a malapena, e mette subito a fuoco Sherlock, tornando a Londra col pensiero. Non si è accorto di essersi fermato.

« È più grande di me solo sette anni, non così tanto. » continua il moro, pensando di aver esagerato nell’aumentare l’età di Mycroft. Sherlock questa volta non ha capito cosa stia pensando John. E quest’ultimo non può esserne che felice, e sospira sollevato, avanzando.

« Oh. Wow. » John non riesce a tirare fuori nulla di meglio. Poi però ripensa all’argomento principale: il fratello di Sherlock ha fatto qualcosa che non li ha fatti vedere per tre giorni. « Cosa ha fatto? » chiede.

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia, nervoso. « Dato che c’era maltempo ha voluto accompagnarmi a scuola, e pure riprendermi. Come se fossi un bambino! » esclama, risentito.

John non può fare a meno di ridere a quell’affermazione, facendo imbronciare Sherlock. « Oh certo, non sei un bambino! » concorda John, ancora ridendo. Vede Sherlock girarsi dall’altra parte, come ogni volta che è arrabbiato – fintamente – con lui, o come quando è imbarazzato, o come quando vuole trattenersi: in effetti, lo fa spesso.

« Ma certo che no, Sherl. Ci mancherebbe! Hai già undici anni! » ironizza John, e ricomincia a ridere, godendosi le guance di Sherlock di colore rosa scuro. Gli era mancato in quei tre giorni.

« Non prendermi in giro! » sbotta Sherlock, alzando la voce. « Anche tu hai solo tredici anni! » finisce.

« Infatti io non ho mai detto nulla. » risponde calmo John, sorridendo. Guarda Sherlock: è così piccolo e magro, gracile, nonostante il suo carattere compensi la costituzione fisica. John teme quasi che possa spezzarsi in ogni momento.

Sherlock si accorge di essere guardato, ma invece di innervosirsi come al solito, osserva John a sua volta. John pare star _riflettendo,_ quindi decide di vendicarsi in quel modo. « Cosa hai di così importante su cui riflettere, John? » chiede, d’un tratto interessatissimo. « È un evento più unico che raro, non posso perdermelo! » finisce.

John lo spinge debolmente – si ricorda ancora della prima volta che l’ha fatto e non ci tiene a ripetere l’esperienza, tante grazie – esclamando un “ehi!” alla direzione di Sherlock. Quest’ultimo si gira e gli fa la linguaccia. John scuote la testa, divertito. 

Subito dopo torna serio. « Pensavo a tuo fratello. In realtà ha fatto bene » inizia. Sherlock lo fissa sbigottito, pronto a ribattere, ma John è più veloce di lui. « Guardati, Sherlock. Sei così piccolo, ho l’impressione che non ci voglia molto a farti ammalare. Per cui sì, appoggio la decisione di tuo fratello di accompagnarti, quando c’è brutto tempo. » finisce orgoglioso di se stesso.

Sherlock non può credere alle sue orecchie. « John, tutto questo non ha alcun senso. Tu vai ogni volta a piedi, eppure eccoti qui, ancora sano come un pesce. Magari infreddolito, ma nulla di ché. Non capisco come mai tutti pensino che io non sia in grado di reggere qualche grado inmeno e un po’ di pioggia! » esclama, rabbuiandosi.

John capisce che questa volta non scherza. Sospira. « Sherlock, non puoi paragonare la mia costituzione con la tua. Io sono più robusto, so sopportare il freddo, ma tu sembri così delicato e … » non fa in tempo a finire che Sherlock lo interrompe.

« Delicato! Non sono una femmina! So quanto riesco a sopportare e so quanto _tu_ » calca bene il pronome « puoi sopportare. Ti ho visto questa mattina, eri tutto stretto nel tuo giubbotto e tremavi. Ti erano sbiancate le mani dal freddo. Quindi non venirmi a dire che … ». 

Adesso è il turno di John di interromperlo. « Genio, se io stavo così, figurati tu! Ho più muscoli di te e tuttavia stavo in quello stato. Come ti saresti sentito tu? » chiede, alzando la voce anche lui. « E poi, ho detto che approvo la scelta di tuo fratello, non che mi piace, né tantomeno che l’ho incoraggiata o cose simili. Perché te la prendi con me? » chiede, sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Sherlock le nota, ma decide di ignorarle. « Perché io sono fatto così! » esclama, punto sul vivo. È questo che le persone vedono in lui: un bambinetto capriccioso che addita e insulta gli altri senza apparente motivo. E a quanto pare, anche John lo fa. 

« Allora dovresti cambiare un po’, sai! » sbotta John. Si pente subito di quelle parole, però, notando un luccichio sottilissimo sotto gli occhi di Sherlock, prima che questi si giri e si passi la mano sul viso velocemente. 

Va per scusarsi, ma Sherlock è più veloce di lui. « Impossibile, scusa per non essere la persona normale con cui pensavi di parlare! » dice, accelerando il passo. Si intravede già l’angolo dove girerà John. 

John, da parte sua, non riesce a tirare fuori niente di tutto quello che sta pensando. Se solo Sherlock lo guardasse negli occhi, riuscirebbe a vedere le scuse dietro di essi. 

Ma lui non lo fa. 

Anche John aumenta il passo, cercando di stare dietro a Sherlock. Non vedendolo fermare, prova a chiamarlo « Sherlock … ». Nessuna risposta. « Sherlock, ti prego, girati, non intendevo dire quello. » cerca di scusarsi, ma Sherlock non ne vuole sapere e rimane avanti a lui, camminando velocemente. Tra un po’ si separeranno e non è questo il modo in cui John voleva che andassero le cose. 

Fa un ultimo tentativo, prima che la strada li divida. Lo affianca e lo prende per una spalla. « Sherlock, per favore. » tenta di farlo girare. Sherlock si libera con uno strattone, e nel farlo si gira parzialmente – involontariamente – verso John. Dura una frazione di secondo, ma John metterebbe la mano sul fuoco: Sherlock stava piangendo. 

Lo stomaco di John fa un piccolo balzo, mentre sta per dire qualcosa e Sherlock lo precede. « Non toccarmi, John ». E detto ciò, si allontana, lasciando John immobilizzato sul posto. 

In quel momento, inizia a piovere. 

John aspetta con impazienza il momento in cui Sherlock tirerà fuori l’ombrello ma, quando questo non accade, si inizia a preoccupare. Non ha l’ombrello. E se distasse molto da casa? Non può davvero lasciarlo stare. Senza pensarci, inizia a correre verso di lui, avvicinandoglisi abbastanza, gli dice « Sherlock, prendi il mio ombrello, ti bagnerai tutto! ».

Sherlock si volta di scatto e inizia a parlare a raffica. « Non seguirmi più fino qui, John. Parlo seriamente. Non mi interessa se c’è neve, fulmini, tempesta o altro. Non. Devi. Seguirmi » sibila. Si guarda alle spalle e poi torna a voltarsi verso John. « Non dire a nessuno di essermi amico, neanche ai tuoi. Promettilo. » dice, urgente.

John, rincuorato dal fatto che Sherlock sembrasse più preoccupato per quella “segretezza” che per la loro litigata e dal fatto che avesse usato “essermi amico” invece di “essermi _stato_ amico”, e dal fatto che gli avesse chiesto di promettergli qualcosa, sorride. « Te lo prometto. Ma perché … » non fa in tempo a finire che Sherlock si è già voltato e sta già camminando a grandi passi verso casa sua. John ci rimane un po’ male – _non si è preso neanche l’ombrello_ – ma perlomeno non si sono salutati da litigati.

Sospirando, si gira e si avvia verso casa, quando a ll’improvviso un luccichio gli cattura lo sguardo. Non fa in tempo a metterlo a fuoco, però, che è sparito.

John pensa di esserselo immaginato, e, scrollando le spalle, se ne dimentica.   
Si appunta mentalmente di chiedergli il perché del motivo di tanta segretezza, l’indomani. 

Peccato che il maltempo non permetterà loro di vedersi per un bel po’. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo un avviso prima della lettura: se siete come me e leggete sempre le parole finali prima del resto, non fatelo. Miraccomando. Né leggete la quinta nota della storia senza esserci davvero arrivati: spooooiler. :D (no seriamente, non fatelo!)

A Sherlock non sono mai piaciute le vacanze. Le trova un’inutile perdita di tempo, perché non riesce a capire come mai si abbia bisogno di _qualche settimana_ di pausa a Natale. Perché non una settimana, come tutte le altre interruzioni dell’anno[1]? È una festività? A lui non risulta. Nessuno in casa ha mai festeggiato qualcosa di cattolico, tantomeno il Natale. Certo, ci sono sempre stati dei ricevimenti particolari, in quell’occasione, ma Sherlock ha sempre pensato che sia perché gli altri festeggiano e che quindi, per non sfigurare,i suoi genitori abbiano seguito la massa. 

A Sherlock non può importare di meno.

Sono quattordici giorni che non vede John. Il diciassette dicembre si sono salutati con quel che non si può definire un buonissimo rapporto, e da allora ha piovuto ogni maledetto giorno, con la temperatura che si aggirava attorno ai due gradi, e poi ci sono state le vacanze di Natale. 

E ora Sherlock si sta preparando in camera sua per il grande ricevimento della notte di Capodanno, e tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare sono le parole di Mycroft: “Il fatto che tu non partecipi ancora alle serate d’elite non vuol dire che non ci sono”. Il suo primo grande ricevimento _d’elite_ avverrà questa sera.

Sherlock si chiede spesso perché non è nato in una delle famiglie comuni dei suoi ex compagni di classe. Forse ciò avrebbe anche portato lui ad essere _normale_ , ma a quel punto Sherlock scuote la testa. Non vuole essere normale.

\---

Sono passati venti giorni da quando si è visto per l’ultima volta con John. 

Si specchia nella sua camera e osserva la figura nello specchio rivolgergli uno sguardo imbronciato, mentre si liscia la giacca nera e il colletto bianco della camicia sottostante. 

Quegli abiti sono da uomini adulti, e Sherlock è costretto ad indossarli anche lui – su misura, ovviamente – quel giorno. Continua a tenere il volto corrucciato anche quando sua madre lo fa chiamare per scendere: la cena è pronta. Quest’anno Sherlock è riuscito ad ottenere di non festeggiare, in questo particolare giorno: un grande ricevimento gli è bastato, _tante grazie_. Ha proposto lui stesso quella soluzione: festeggiare la notte di Capodanno anziché il sei gennaio, giorno in cui compie dodici anni. Eppure, crescere di un anno va rimarcato in ogni caso, infatti Sherlock non è riuscito ad evitare il completo elegante, ma perlomeno sarà in famiglia e basta.

Perlomeno, il tutto finirà ad un orario accettabile perché il giorno dopo riesca ad alzarsi in orario per andare a scuola.

Scende le scale dirigendosi verso la sala da pranzo con un solo pensiero in testa: il giorno seguente vedrà John. La sua indipendenza è il più bel regalo che possa essergli fatto.

\---

Sherlock cerca di non accelerare il passo, il giorno successivo, ma farlo gli costa un impegno mentale notevole: le sue gambe vogliono prendere il controllo sulla sua mente, per portarlo vicino a John prima del necessario. È strano, per lui, voler vedere così tanto una persona e ciò lo spaventa, perciò cerca di tornare ad essere impassibile come sempre, almeno nelle apparenze: lo aiuta a restare calmo.

In ogni caso arriva all’incrocio di John – _da quando ho iniziato a chiamarlo in questo modo?_ – prima del solito, e John è visibile in lontananza, qualche angolo dopo. Sherlock sorride vedendolo avvicinarsi sempre più velocemente: è senz’altro lui, la camminata inconfondibile e il solito cappello di lana sulla testa. Stesso giubbotto, stesse braccia strette attorno al busto. Sente un calore  espanderglisi al centro del petto, che ha sperimentato poche altre volte in vita sua – e tutte dovute a John – e il sorriso gli si allarga. Gli è mancato così tanto.

Si accorge di essersi fermato più del necessario – l’incrocio è sgombro, non c’è nessuna scusa per non passare subito – e subito si volta in avanti, deciso ad attraversare. Riesce ad arrivare al marciapiede opposto, quando lo vede con la coda dell’occhio, a sinistra, un riverbero brillante che non dovrebbe esserci. Si volta in quella direzione ed ispeziona con lo sguardo l’incrocio e i dintorni: non c’è nessuno, la strada è praticamente vuota. Sherlock continua a camminare lentamente per non dare nell’occhio a possibili passanti o possibili _auto_ passanti, ma guardando fisso a sinistra, preoccupato. Può giurare di aver visto qualcosa di lucente muoversi, molto velocemente, e non gli piace. Vuole essere certo che tutto vada bene. Ma d’altronde, non c’è nulla sul lato sinistro della strada, e non appena si rilassa, prima ancora di pensare di voltarsi indietro a cercare John, si sente spingere in avanti e leggermente verso sinistra, due braccia sulle spalle e una risata famigliare a riempirgli le orecchie.

John.

Si volta verso destra col sorriso sulla faccia e lo stesso calore di prima nel petto e appena osserva il viso di John che ride, ad una distanza così prossima, gli manca il fiato. I muscoli del viso si stirano automaticamente in un largo sorriso, che coinvolge pure gli occhi, e le braccia si muovono sole a circondare la vita di John quanto più possono:John ha lo zaino, e le braccia di Sherlock non riescono a fare un giro completo, perciò si aggrappa ad esso, con forza, mentre le braccia di John lo premono contro di lui per le spalle.

John continua a ridere e Sherlock non si è mai sentito così bene in vita sua. Inspira profondamente all’altezza del cuore di John e sente il respiro di quest’ultimo sulla sua spalla sinistra, lì dove John ha nascosto il viso. La risata sta scemando e i respiri di John si fanno sempre più pesanti, mentre si preme ancora di più Sherlock addosso e cerca di calmarsi. 

Senza accorgersene, Sherlock ha spostato le mani sulle spalle dell’amico e ora riesce a sentirle: forti, larghe – sicuramente più delle sue – e tremanti. Sherlock spalanca gli occhi – _quando liho chiusi?_ – e li sente più freschi del normale. _Quando ho iniziato a piangere?_ , non può fare a meno di chiedersi, mentre sente le mani di John tremare assieme alle spalle e il respiro di John essere diventato sempre più frenetico.

_ John sta piangendo _ , e Sherlock sente distintamente il vento fresco negli occhi, _e tutto questo come è successo?_

« Dio, mi sei mancato così tanto » il sussurro spezzato di John lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri. Sente il respiro di John farsi sempre più frenetico e può intuire le sue lacrime, e si impone di resistere, capendo di non riuscirci quando si accorge di avere la vista sfocata. « Così tanto, Sherlock » continua John, con una voce sempre più bassa e spezzata. 

Sherlock può sentire ora il rantolare di John e senza che lui abbia consciamente pensato di parlare sente la sua voce rispondergli « Anche tu, John » un sussurro, per non spezzare quel clima intimo, caldo.

_ Caldo _ . Sherlock spalanca gli occhi a quel pensiero. Ripensa a John che cammina tutto infreddolito per le strade di Londra, da solo, quell’unico giorno in cui lo ha visto mentre passava in macchina, e si ricorda di aver voluto riscaldarlo semplicemente abbracciandolo.

Non poteva prevederlo, ovviamente – una parte della sua coscienza ancora intenta ad analizzare e catalogare quelle sensazioni che un abbraccio dà, e a decidere quanto quel suo primo abbraccio sia piacevole –, ma la sensazione di calore che sente gli conferma che sì, quel giorno avrebbe potuto riscaldarlo con il solo aiuto del suo abbraccio.

John allaccia le braccia attorno il collo di Sherlock ancora di più e borbotta qualcosa che Sherlock interpreta come scuse. Sherlock preme forte John contro di sé per un istante, prima di allontanarlo leggermente, sempre con le mani sulle sue spalle. John cerca di nascondergli lo sguardo ancora nella sua spalla e quando Sherlock lo allontana delicatamente, prendendogli la testa tra le mani, si arrende e solleva il viso, guardando a terra.

« Scusami » sussurra John, mentre con le mani si asciuga le lacrime dalle guance.

Sherlock lo guarda, gli occhi che riescono a mettere a fuoco sempre meglio, e gli stringe le mani sulle tempie. Non ha mai visto così John, e non sa come comportarsi. Lui non è bravo in quelle cose, nei _sentimenti_.

« John? » prova a chiamarlo, la voce sottile. 

« Scusami » ripete John, un po’ più padrone di sé ora. Ha ancora gli occhi lucidi, ma almeno le lacrime hanno smesso di scendere. « Non capiterà più ».

« Va tutto bene » dice Sherlock, sottolineando il concetto con una presa più salda delle mani, sempre gentilmente.

Si guardano negli occhi per vari secondi, calmi, e Sherlock non riesce a non pensare a quanto siano belli, così blu, resi più accesi dal leggero velo di lacrime ancora presente in essi. A poco a poco torna l’ironia negli occhi di Sherlock e John non può far altro che notarlo: sospira, e finalmente anche i suoi tornano ad essere gli occhi giocosi di sempre. 

« Okay » dice, sorridendo. 

Sherlock sorride a sua volta. _Che bello vederti sorridere, John. Resta così sempre_.

La voce di John lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri. « Ehm, Sherlock, puoi anche lasciarmi andare il viso, sai » dice esitante, ma gli occhi lasciano trasparire tutto il divertimento celato in quelle parole: ecco di nuovo John. Non appena capisce il senso di quelle parole, subito lo lascia andare, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli e voltandosi immediatamente davanti, riprendendo a camminare. Non si era minimamente reso conto di stargli tenendo il viso, era uscito così naturale e spontaneo che non aveva preso coscienza del gesto effettivo, e di quanto fosse non da lui. 

_ Maledizione _ , si ripete Sherlock, mentre accelera il passo per allontanarsi da John. Quest’ultimo sta ridendo a crepapelle e Sherlock può giurare che si stia tenendo la pancia, anche se non lo riesce a vedere. 

Dopo qualche minuto sente John dietro di sé che ancora ridacchia, e decide di accelerare di più il passo per allontanarsi ancora, tornando rosso, con un broncio visibile da chilometri di distanza.

« Andiamo, non correre! » lo apostrofa John, quando riesce a dire una frase intera senza che venga interrotta dalla sua stessa ilarità. 

Sherlock lo ignora, continuando a camminare davanti a lui, ma non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere, nel sentire l’altro felice.

« E dai, _broncio_ , rallenta! » lo provoca John, conscio che così dicendo Sherlock si fermerà per rispondergli a dovere. Infatti, appena sente quel nomignolo, Sherlock si gira e lo fissa: sguardo assassino, guance in fiamme, socchiude gli occhi. « Cammino velocemente perché siamo in ritardo, genio! » sibila, per poi continuare « E mi chiamo Sherlock, non “broncio”! » marca bene quell’ultima parola e John, sentendola con la vocina sottile di Sherlock – con la vocina _arrabbiata_ di Sherlock che vuole essere grossa e autoritaria ma che in realtà è comunque sottile – non può impedirsi di ricominciare a ridere.

Sherlock si volta indignato, deciso a non fermarsi più né ad aspettarlo né a girarsi, e si sente affiancato da John. Probabilmente si è messo a correre per riuscire ad arrivargli vicino. 

Sherlock comunque non ha intenzione di parlargli e John dopo qualche minuto riesce finalmente a smettere di ridere. « Okay, okay, hai ragione, la finisco! » si arrende, alzando le braccia come se fosse colpevole. 

_ Bene _ , pensa Sherlock, _finalmente_. Continua però a restare nel suo mutismo, per ripicca.

John se ne accorge e scuote la testa sorridendo e basta. Continuano a camminare in quel silenzio piacevole: era mancato ad entrambi tutto ciò, e non volevano rovinarlo per nulla al mondo.

Una decina di minuti dopo inizia a piovere e Sherlock si porta automaticamente le mani dietro lo zaino, tentando di aprirlo e prendere l’ombrello in quel modo, con scarsi risultati. John lo nota e, sorridendo, scosta le mani di Sherlock da lì. « Lascia, faccio io » dice.

Sherlock lo lascia fare – si fida totalmente di lui – e incrocia le braccia al petto, aspettando. È sempre John a tenere l’ombrello, che sia il suo o quello di Sherlock.

Non passa molto tempo quando Sherlock sente la pioggia smettere di bagnarlo. Nota con la coda dell’occhio che John non si avvicina come è solito fare quando porta l’ombrello, e anzi, sembra quasi che si sia man mano allontanato di proposito. Sherlock non si volta verso di lui continuando a guardare davanti a sé, ma pensa alle possibili spiegazioni: John è arrabbiato o imbarazzato per qualcosa, oppure la sta facendo apposta per farlo avvicinare. Riflette. Quando si è offerto di prenderlo non ha mostrato segni di disagio o di seccatura, quindi non è arrabbiato o imbarazzato. Potrebbe aver visto qualcosa nel suo zaino in grado di fargli cambiare umore in così poco tempo? Decisamente no: i libri e i quaderni non hanno questo potere.Scarta quindi la prima opzione.

Maledetto.

Sherlock rimane nella sua posizione a braccia incrociate e broncio anche quando John si allontana ancora, incurante di bagnarsi. Non la darà vinta a John. Quest’ultimo alla fine, esasperato, ride e gli si avvicina, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio mentre lo stringe a sé. « Va bene, hai vinto tu. Contento? » gli dice, sorridendo.

Sherlock non può fare a meno di arrossire nel sentirsi avvolgere le spalle dal braccio di John, ma cerca di rimanere nella sua posa per quanto possibile. Alla fine però cede anche lui, sciogliendo la presa, rilassando le spalle e accostandosi a quella sinistra di John, sorridendo. È molto più comodo così. « Ovvio che avrei vinto io » non riesce a trattenersi dal dire. E John ride.

\---

Va avanti in quel modo per qualche mese. Le settimane sparse di vacanza sono sempre _noiose_ , e Sherlock non vede l’ora di tornare. A volte piove, ed è costretto ad andare in auto. Quando succede John capisce che non verrà e, nonostante sia dispiaciuto da una parte, dall’altra è contento perché quell’idiota ha meno possibilità di ammalarsi.

Non litigano più. Dopo aver sperimentato cosa volesse dire non vedersi per ventuno giorni sapendo di non essersi lasciati in buoni rapporti, non osano più bisticciare, quasi a voler evitare di passare un altro periodo di distacco così lungo con la stessa sensazione. Ma d’altronde, non si creano più potenziali occasioni per litigare.

\---

Un giorno di fine aprile, al rientro da una settimana di pausa, Sherlock aspetta John al loro angolo per più di dieci minuti, e quando capisce che non verrà gli si chiude lo stomaco, e si avvia verso la scuola quasi correndo.

Non c’è neanche al ritorno, quel giorno, né i successivi giorni. 

Sherlock continua a ripetersi ogni volta che probabilmente è solo un’influenza, l’influenza di primavera, che passerà subito, ma poi il giorno dopo non lo vede comparire e si preoccupa sempre di più. 

\---

È l’otto maggio quando Sherlock, aspettando i soliti cinque minuti all’angolo, lo vede avanzare verso di sé, sorridendo.

_ Finalmente _ . Sherlock non riesce a controllare i muscoli del viso, che si tendono da soli ad aprirsi in un sorriso enorme, e si impone di restare fermo, nonostante voglia andargli incontro con tutto se stesso. Questa volta non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dall’amico sempre più vicino, come fa di solito. Il sollievo e la felicità nel rivederlo gli fanno dimenticare che quella è una strada pubblica – anche se a quell’ora vuota: non è tra le principali della città ed è poco frequentata – e senza pensarci due volte inizia ad andargli incontro, prima piano, poi accelerando il passo sempre di più, finché si ritrovano faccia a faccia, fermi in mezzo la strada, trenta centimetri a dividerli.

Il sorriso dalle labbra di Sherlock è svanito, così come quello di John. Entrambi si guardano negli occhi, trovandoci dentro la certezza di un amico.

Rimangono in quella posizione per quelli che sembrano minuti, ma che in realtà sono secondi scanditi solo dal silenzio. E poi Sherlock si avvicina a John e gli cinge il collo con le mani. Si solleva sulle punte e lo abbraccia, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo tra collo e spalla, e lo stringe di più a sé mentre sente John portargli una mano dietro la schiena e una sui riccioli, accarezzandoli piano.

« Sherlock … » sussurra John, e la voce gli trema. Non ha mai visto Sherlock reagire in quel modo, non l’ha mai visto _abbracciarlo_.

Sherlock a quel richiamo si stacca immediatamente da John, quasi tornando in sé, e sorride all’amico. Un’occhiata perplessa di John è tutto ciò che gli serve per aprirsi ancora di più nel sorriso e sbuffare, indicando con un cenno del capo la via per la scuola. « Faremo tardi, su, sbrigati! » è quello che riesce a dire, prima di incamminarsi all’indietro, lo sguardo sempre rivolto verso l’amico.

John rimane un attimo perplesso prima di decretare che camminare in quel modo è decisamente pericoloso e di muoversi, andandogli incontro. « Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Sto venendo. Voltati normalmente ora » dice John, preoccupato che l’altro possa cadere, ma incapace di non sorridere.

Sherlock non vuole perderlo di vista. Non dopo non averlo visto per così tanto tempo, di nuovo. Continua a guardarlo e a camminare in quel modo, e gli fa la linguaccia. 

Non si aspetta che John si metta a correre all’improvviso però, e viene preso alla sprovvista quando inizia ad aumentare il passo, con un nuovo sguardo: ora è una sfida, John sta scherzando, e Sherlock non potrebbe esserne più felice. Accelera anche lui camminando all’indietro, stando bene attento a non andare a sbattere contro qualche muro, e torna a fare la linguaccia a John, questa volta chiudendo gli occhi.

John ride, e in un attimo si è avvicinato di due metri buoni. A quel punto, Sherlock si gira e inizia a correre come si deve, ridendo anch’egli, girando all’angolo della ormai “loro” strada e guardandosi indietro di tanto in tanto. John lo rincorre, ma non ci vuole molto a Sherlock per capire che non sta sfruttando la sua potenza al cento per cento: lo avrebbe già raggiunto, a quel punto. 

Sherlock gliene è grato, perciò si ferma qualche minuto dopo, girandosi indietro per aspettare John. Per un secondo vede il solito luccichio, ma è troppo felice per preoccuparsi di ciò che possa essere, in quel momento. 

« Forza, lumaca! » lo apostrofa Sherlock, e John lo guarda inclinando il capo – un’inversione di ruoli, per una volta. 

« Lumaca? Ma senti un po’ questo! » ribatte John, e Sherlock ride ancora. Ora sono fianco a fianco, e si girano, incamminandosi lentamente – la corsa ha fatto guadagnare loro un po’ di tempo in più –, col fiato ancora corto per quella corsa improvvisata. 

« Sì, sei una lumaca, oppure un bradipo. A te la scelta! » continua Sherlock, consapevole che John sia rimasto indietro per fargli piacere, ma avido nel prendersi quella piccola soddisfazione personale. Dopo tutte le volte che John l’ha preso in giro, questo è nulla.

John, d’altro canto, non può scoprirsi: ammettere di aver lasciato andare avanti Sherlock equivarrebbe all’ammettere di essere forte fisicamente ma debole interiormente, in quanto non ha avuto cuore di _umiliarlo_ anche nella corsa: sebbene Sherlock sia più piccolo, ha un orgoglio molto grande, e per questo John l’ha semplicemente rincorso. Quindi, questa volta è il turno di John di farsi rosso e di indignarsi, e quello di Sherlock di ridere.

Sherlock gli fa la linguaccia, per la terza volta in quella giornata, e John si imbroncia ancora di più. « Smettila » borbotta. Sherlock inizia a ridere e gli fa la linguaccia, di nuovo. « Smettila! » esclama John, e Sherlock non può trattenersi dal prendere la sua personale vendetta. 

« Dopo tutte le volte che lo hai fatto tu, non ho certo intenzione di smettere adesso! » risponde a tono. 

John lo guarda in cagnesco. L’aria fiera e soddisfatta di Sherlock gli fanno rilassare la postura, e semplicemente lo osserva, l’ironia negli occhi quasi palpabile. È così _spensierato_ , così felice, e semplicemente non resiste. Gli prende la testa tra le mani e Sherlock smette di ridere, e quando John è sicuro di avere la _quasi_ completa attenzione del più piccolo, lo porta velocemente vicino a sé lo bacia sul naso, gli occhioni blu ora dolci incollati agli azzurro grigio sorpresi di Sherlock. 

Si stacca praticamente subito, e la reazione di Sherlock è qualcosa di impareggiabile. Rimane paralizzato dov’è, con gli occhi spalancati che risaltano ancora di più nella pelle del viso ormai di un colore rosso intenso, e la bocca leggermente aperta a formare un piccolo cerchio. Lo guarda sbigottito e imbarazzato e John non può fare a meno di ridere a quella vista. È riuscito a zittire Sherlock: un’altra piccola vittoria.

La risata di John scema man mano che passa il tempo, e viene rimpiazzata da un largo sorriso dolce e quando capisce che Sherlock non si sarebbe mosso ancora per un po’, inizia a camminare per conto suo e si volta indietro solo dopo qualche passo.

« Allora, pulce, vieni o rimani lì tutto il giorno? » chiede John, sorridendo in direzione di dell’amico. Questo sembra riaversi parzialmente dalla trance, e segue John quasi automaticamente, la bocca ora chiusa ma il viso ancora rosso, e non lo osa guardare negli occhi. _Inaspettato_ , lo cataloga infine la mente di Sherlock. Sgradevole? No. Quasi … _Piacevole_. A questo pensiero spalanca ancora di più gli occhi, ma non ha voglia di lottare contro i suoi sensi, non questa volta. Quindi, si affianca a John in silenzio e rilassa un po’ i lineamenti del viso.

John da parte sua è completamente sereno e passa un braccio sopra le spalle di Sherlock, portandoselo vicino. L’altro è sorpreso da quel gesto, ma non gli da fastidio – complice il pensiero di poco prima, suppone – perciò non si muove. È un piacevole calore quello che John emana, e gli si stringe addosso, felice di poter semplicemente _stare_ con lui. 

Dopo qualche minuto, Sherlock si volta verso di lui e sorride un poco. Vede John voltarsi curioso a guardarlo e il sorriso si allarga un po’ di più. « Come stai, John? » chiede, con il sorriso sulle labbra, ma John può quasi toccare con mano la serietà e la preoccupazione nella voce di Sherlock.

« Sto bene, adesso » risponde, sincero. Sa che mentire con Sherlock non porta da nessuna parte – e poi non ne ha motivo –, ed inoltre questo sembra aver già capito il motivo della sua assenza, quindi opta subito per la verità.

« Per quanto tempo hai avuto la febbre? » chiede Sherlock. Non è difficile intuire il perché dell’assenza di John, ma per il periodo avrebbe potuto solo tirare ad indovinare.

« Undici giorni » risponde John, e torna a guardare davanti a sé. « Dal ventisei. Dev’essere stata l’influenza primaverile » spiega. 

Sherlock annuisce. Poi pensa a tutto il tempo passato senza vedere John e un paragone gli si forma da solo in testa, facendolo sorridere ironicamente. Vede John guardarlo inclinando la testa, e coglie al volo l’occasione per prendersi una piccola rivincita. « Alla fine sei tu ad esserti ammalato, non io! » dice, a mo’ di scherzo e dispetto. 

John lo spinge con il fianco e sorride. « Sono contento che sia successo così e non il contrario ».

Sherlock lo guarda sorpreso. No, non riuscirà mai a capirlo. « E per quale motivo? » domanda, interessato.

John lo guarda e pensa per un secondo alla risposta. « Perché un ragazzo di tredici anni è più abile a superare un’influenza di uno di undici anni! » dice, come a prenderlo in giro.

Sherlock a quel punto mette su un broncio esagerato, teatrale. « Non è vero! E comunque dodici, non undici! » dice, orgogliosamente. Ci vogliono cinque secondi di silenzio da parte di John per rendersi conto di aver detto involontariamente che da quando si erano conosciuti fino ad allora Sherlock ha compiuto gli anni.

John lo guarda sorpreso, prima di esibirsi in una faccia offesa. « Ma come dodici? E non mi hai detto niente! » esclama, staccandosi da Sherlock e aumentando un poco il passo.

Sherlock rimane interdetto per qualche istante. _Perché mai John ha reagito così? Il compleanno è stato mio, non suo. Non può incolparmi di essersi dimenticato il suo compleanno._ Pensa che le persone normali si fanno gli auguri, _festeggiano_ , ma continua a non capire. Per lui, il compimento dei dodici anni ha segnato l’inizio della partecipazione alle serate di gala, e non è stata di certo una bella cosa.

_ Forse voleva farti gli auguri _ , gli suggerisce la sua mente e Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia. _E quindi?_

« John? » lo chiama, ma questo continua a guardare davanti a sé. Sherlock riesce a capire che oltre la facciata esagerata, John ci è rimasto davvero un po’ male e non riesce a capirlo. « John? » riprova. 

Questo sbuffa e non si volta. 

Sherlock si imbroncia – poco, non vuole tirare troppo la corda – e si avvicina di più a John, tirandolo per la manica del giubbotto. « E dai, mi dici cosa ti ho fatto? » chiede. 

John non da segni di voler rispondere e Sherlock si imbroncia un po’ di più – e questa volta non la fa apposta, gli viene naturale e basta. Lo tira di nuovo per la manica, e inizia a ripetere “E dai, e dai, e dai” finché John non si gira di scatto verso di lui e lo interrompe. « Ohi, quando ti ci metti sai essere davvero rompi palle! » esclama John, semi divertito semi serio.

Sherlock è contento che almeno si sia girato. « … Dai? » chiede speranzosamente, e a quello John scoppia a ridere forte, tanto da tenersi la pancia dopo qualche minuto. Sherlock incrocia le braccia al petto in un nuovo broncio e John a quella vista ride ancora più forte, facendo arrossire Sherlock di frustrazione. « Sei impossibile » borbotta.

John lo guarda incredulo, qualche risata ancora a scuotergli il petto, finché non inspira profondamente tre-quattro volte per calmarsi. « _Io_ sono impossibile » annuisce, marcando il pronome personale. Detto ciò, un’altra scarica di ilarità lo colpisce e ridacchia ancora un po’.

« Quando ti deciderai a smettere di ridere e a dirmi cosa ti ho fatto non sarà mai troppo presto » borbotta Sherlock, fisso nel suo broncio. Non può evitare di notare, però, quanto John non ci stia pensando già più di tanto e si rilassa impercettibilmente.

Dopo un altro minuto John torna padrone di sé e si avvicina a Sherlock, mentre camminano. Quindi, dopo un lungo sospiro, inizia a parlare. « Sherlock, mi hai tenuto nascosto il fatto che tu abbia fatto il compleanno » dice, e scuote la testa.

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi a guardarlo. « E quindi? Per quanto ne so, pure tu potresti averlo fatto » ribatte. 

« Io sono nato il sette agosto[2] » risponde subito John, fissandolo di rimando. _Sette agosto_ , segna mentalmente Sherlock. John continua. « Non mi hai detto nulla, e sappi che ci sono rimasto male » conclude, tornando a guardare la strada.

« Questo l’ho notato, grazie mille » borbotta Sherlock a bassa voce, voltandosi a guardare la strada. Quando si rende conto di ciò che ha detto, però, spera che John non abbia sentito. Si gira e vede John guardarlo male, e capisce che sì, l’ha notato. _Ops_. « Ma non capisco perché » dice subito, cercando di distogliere l’attenzione dalla sua frase precedente. 

John decide di lasciar correre la prima frase, sospirando poi quando capisce che Sherlock è sincero, che non ha veramente idea del perché se la sia presa tanto. Un _compleanno_. 

_ Ma dove ha _ _vissuto finora?_ Non può far altro che domandarsi. Sospira di nuovo e con calma inizia a parlare. « Se tu me l’avessi detto ti avrei fatto gli auguri, avremmo passato più tempo insieme e ti avrei comprato un regalo » spiega. Sembra rifletterci un attimo e poi si illumina. « Ma il regalo posso fartelo comunque! »

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia, tentando di capire. Passi il fare gli auguri – a casa glieli fanno tutti, e _non sopporta_ tutti quei baci sulle guance –, ma come può aver pensato che avrebbero potuto passare più tempo insieme _in vacanza_ , e soprattutto, un _regalo_? Scuote la testa. « John, non avremmo potuto passare più tempo insieme in vacanza e non capisco come ti sia venuta in mente l’idea di volermi fare un regalo » scuote la testa di nuovo. _Regali di compleanno, regali di compleanno_ … Deve aver letto qualcosa che non gli fa sembrare questo accoppiamento del tutto inverosimile, però non ha elementi di sua mano per giudicare.

John sgrana gli occhi. « Ma come “come ti è venuto in mente”? » chiede incredulo. « Sherlock, è quello che la gente fa agli amici nel loro compleanno » dice, come se fosse ovvio. « E anche ai conoscenti, ai parenti, e a tutti coloro che li invitano alla propria festa » dice, dopo averci riflettuto un istante.

Sherlock è ancora più perplesso. « Non capisco come si possa invitare qualcuno ad un compleanno, e sono poche le cose che non capisco » dice Sherlock, la fronte aggrottata nel tentativo di venire a capo di ciò che ha appena detto John.

John, che lo sta guardando tra lo sbigottito e l’incredulo. « Stai scherzando? » domanda, alzando le sopracciglia.

« Sto parlando seriamente, John » afferma Sherlock, come se fosse ovvio.

L’amico si volta e alza le braccia in segno di resa, sbuffando un sonoro “Mi arrendo”. Subito dopo si rigira verso Sherlock: sa che è meglio spiegare, prima di essere bombardato di domande finché non lo farà comunque per esasperazione. Si intravede già la scuola, e non ci tiene proprio a lasciarlo col dubbio fino a pomeriggio. « Mai sentito parlare di “festa di compleanno”? La serata dove inviti tutti i tuoi amici e ti diverti, dove ti danno regali e mangiate insieme …? » spiega John. Vedendo Sherlock fare spallucce si arrende al pensiero che no, non lo sa. « No? Nulla? » chiede, in un ultimo tentativo. 

« Tutto qui? Noioso » risponde Sherlock. « E no, mai sentito parlarne » finisce. 

« Ma dove vivi? » chiede John, spontaneo. 

« A casa mia » risponde pronto Sherlock. Quella risposta dovrebbe già bastare, a John. 

Subito si pente di averlo detto, John, e abbassa gli occhi. « Scusa. Non volevo insultarti, o insultare la tua famiglia » dice, a bassa voce. Ormai sono quasi arrivati.

« Ma è vero » risponde Sherlock, con uno sguardo limpido. Vedendo che John non si volta, gli tocca il braccio, piano. « John. Non preoccuparti » dice solo, non sapendo bene cosa fare. 

A John sembra bastare, almeno un poco, e si volta verso Sherlock, guardando quei ricci scompigliati dalla corsa e quel visino così innocente, e sorride. Gli passa una mano tra i capelli e se lo porta vicino, stringendolo un attimo, prima di lasciarlo andare e girare verso la scuola pubblica.

Sherlock rimane per un istante fermo al suo posto, con il viso leggermente arrossato, e poi sorride, avviandosi verso la sua scuola. _A pomeriggio_.

\---

Qualche giorno dopo, John gli porta il regalo di compleanno, scusandosi per il ritardo: un piccolo portachiavi a forma di trifoglio[3], non troppo grande per essere notato a prima vista, ma abbastanza per incastrarci un dito in ogni foglia.

Sherlock lo rimprovera che non doveva, ma gli piace talmente tanto che lo attacca subito alla fibbia del pantalone, sorridendo a John, ringraziandolo con lo sguardo.

Da quel giorno, lo incastra sempre in una fibbia del pantalone, in modo da coprirlo con la maglia in casa. Non se lo dimentica mai.

\---

Il giorno dopo, Sherlock porta a John uno dei suoi due portachiavi: un gatto nero stilizzato. Spiega a John che i suoi genitori si sarebbero insospettiti se avesse chiesto di uscire – non lo fa mai – e che la scelta è caduta su di esso in base al colore del gatto: nero come i suoi capelli, in modo che John sappia sempre a chi apparteneva.

John è troppo felice e stupito dal gesto di Sherlock che non gli fa notare il piccolo particolare che il suo compleanno sarebbe stato solo fra qualche mese. Non gli chiede neanche il perché di tanta segretezza – non lo fa mai, dopo che Sherlock gli ha fatto capire chiaramente, un giorno, di non insistere sull’argomento –, semplicemente, lo allaccia ai pantaloni e ringrazia Sherlock, tirandoselo addosso per le spalle e appoggiando la testa sui suoi ricci, sorridendo. Gli promette che lo indosserà sempre, ai pantaloni, proprio come Sherlock.

Entrambi non si accorgono del luccichio che appare sempre più spesso. 

\---

È il quindici luglio, quando Sherlock lo viene a sapere.

Non riesce a rimanere impassibile davanti al padre e alla madre – Mycroft è in camera sua – e il viso gli si contrae in una smorfia dolorosa. Non piange, non dice nulla per non tradire la voce: semplicemente sale in camera sua, correndo, si chiude la porta a chiave alle spalle e si butta sul letto, togliendosi le scarpe alla bell’e meglio solo quando è già sopra. 

Inspira ed espira velocemente, lasciando che siano solo lacrime silenziose a sfuggirgli dal suo autocontrollo, anziché singhiozzi. 

Lo sapeva. L’aveva saputo sin dall’inizio. 

Ed adesso rimpiange solo il non avere un cellulare – se solo i suoi genitori gli permettessero di averne uno –, una sola persona a riempirgli i pensieri: _John_.

\---

Dal giorno dopo, negli occhi di Sherlock c’è una malinconia che John non ha mai visto prima. John pensa che sia perché Sherlock sa che la scuola sta per finire – dieci giorni ancora – e non chiede. Sa che ad agosto non avranno tempo per vedersi, dato che i genitori di Sherlock, così come i suoi, non sanno nulla della loro amicizia, ma è solo un mese. È rincuorato dal pensiero che mancherà così tanto a Sherlock, seppure per così poco tempo. John sa che a lui Sherlock mancherà allo stesso modo, perciò non fa domande, si limita solo a stargli più vicino, fisicamente.

Più passano i giorni, però, più Sherlock si incupisce. Il ventotto, John non ce la fa più a vederlo in quel modo, e, avvicinatosi a Sherlock e passatogli il braccio sul collo – un’abitudine, adesso – si china un poco e gli domanda: « Sherlock, va tutto bene? ». 

Sherlock non risponde, si limita ad annuire e a continuare a camminare. 

Sapendo quanto l’altro sia suscettibile quando si parla di sincerità sui sentimenti, John non lo contraddice. Si limita a stringergli un po’ le spalle e a mormorare: « Dai, sarà solo per un mese, o poco più ».

Sherlock si volta a sinistra, dall’altra parte rispetto John, per celargli gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Non riesce neanche ad annuire, questa volta. 

Nonostante la vista offuscata, però, riesce a riconoscere il luccichio metallico ormai familiare. Sherlock si impone di non girarsi verso John a chiedere se anche lui l’avesse visto: non vuole mostrarsi debole. Perciò ingoia le parole, resta in silenzio e continua a camminare.

\---

Sono le otto meno cinque e Sherlock esce di casa. È l’ultimo giorno di scuola, e il giorno prima è rimasto d’accordo con John di incontrarsi prima del solito. Hanno anche deciso di saltare la scuola, quell’ultimo giorno. John non ne era entusiasta, ma quando ha sentito Sherlock annunciargli con tanta gravità e tristezza che sarebbe stato meglio così, che “dovevano parlare”, a John sono sembrate inutili le sue motivazioni, e ha accettato.

Una volta arrivato al solito angolo, Sherlock si gira per vedere John arrivare con un passo più frettoloso del solito, e nota la preoccupazione sul suo viso non appena lo scorge. _La mia faccia deve essere un disastro se sta facendo preoccupare John,_ pensa. Cerca di sorridergli, ma smette di provarci immediatamente: appena ha sollevato gli angoli delle labbra, gli occhi hanno iniziato a pizzicargli fastidiosamente. 

Respira un paio di volte per mantenere il controllo di sé e fa qualche passo in direzione di John. Man mano che sia avvicina, quest’ultimo sgrana sempre di più gli occhi, rallentando di conseguenza il passo. Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia quando nota che quello negli occhi di John è puro terrore, e no, non è lui la causa di quell’espressione sul viso dell’amico. Ora John è immobile al suo posto, e sta osservando Sherlock – no, qualcosa alle spalle di Sherlock – con occhi sgranati, mentre trema. Sherlock soppesa le opzioni in mente per un secondo: cosa può essere? Quella strada è sempre deserta, tranne che per … 

Sherlock si volta dietro di lui con uno scatto, e la visione che gli si para davanti è raggelante. Un uomo biondo, alto e vestito di nero gli è vicinissimo, la sua muscolatura imponente immobile, e gli dedica solo un’occhiata cinica prima di rivolgersi a John, sorridendo. « Sali » dice solamente, e la sua voce è così fredda e calma che Sherlock ne ha paura – per la prima volta in vita sua prova un genuino terrore.

John è immediatamente affiancato da un furgone bianco da macellaio, e nello stesso istante le porte di dietro si aprono. Un uomo vestito di bianco scende con noncuranza dal mezzo e va a posizionarsi davanti, affianco al guidatore. L’uomo vestito di nero non accenna a muoversi, ripete solo il suo ordine: « Sali ».

« Lascialo stare » dice subito Sherlock, e l’attenzione dell’uomo si sposta su di lui. Lo sguardo penetrante dell’uomo è ora fisso nel suo. Sherlock spera di nonmostrare alcun segno di terrore, mentre continua a parlare. « John, torna a casa », dice perentorio. 

A quel punto, l’uomo alza il braccio muscoloso verso di lui e una mano guantata mira al collo di Sherlock, prima che questo si sposti indietreggiando. L’uomo con uno scatto gli è davanti e gli afferra la testa con la mano sinistra mentre la destra si posa attorno al collo, stringendolo.

John, a quel gesto, sussulta visibilmente, gli occhi incollati alla nuca di Sherlock, e subito sale sul furgone, cercando di non far agitare di più l’uomo che ora tiene Sherlock in pugno, letteralmente.

Sherlock ora ha gli occhi spalancati e cerca di liberarsi dalla presa dell’uomo, inutilmente. « Lasciami andare » riesce a sussurrare col fiato corto. 

L’uomo lo scruta dall’alto al basso, prima di annunciare: « Non prendo ordini da un Holmes » e spingerlo con malagrazia verso il furgone. Sherlock nota il fatto che l’uomo conosca il suo cognome, e si chiede come mai. Non riesce a liberarsi dalla sua presa salda, e con John dentro neanche lo vorrebbe. 

Una volta salito raggiunge immediatamente John e gli si accoccola addosso, stringendolo. John non reagisce più di tanto, lo stringe solamente, protettivo, mentre lo sguardo rimane fisso all’angolo sinistro dell’abitacolo: un uomo vestito con jeans sdruciti e una maglia di cotone a giro maniche li sta osservando, le mani sulle ginocchia, e non sembra incline a perderli di vista per un istante. 

Dopo qualche minuto, John sente Sherlock tremare impercettibilmente. Sa che tutta la sua precedente spavalderia era dovuta all’adrenalina, ma una volta che questa abbandona il corpo non rimane altro che lo shock, e la paura. Lo stringe a sé, facendogli distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo nell’angolo, e gli posa le labbra sui ricci, fissando un punto indefinito al di là di Sherlock. « Stai tranquillo, ti porterò fuori di qui » sussurra John al suo orecchio, stando attento affinché l’uomo non lo senta.

Sherlock si stringe di più a lui e non parla, annuisce impercettibilmente e basta. John gli passa la mano tra i ricci e poi la porta dietro la schiena, premendolo di più a sé. La vergogna nel provare paura o la riluttanza nel mostrarsi spaventati in quel momento li abbandonano, e si aggrappano all’unica cosa certa in mezzo a quel furgone.

« Fate proprio una bella coppia » commenta improvvisamente l’uomo vestito in jeans, e i due sussultano. La voce ha un misto di incredulità e disprezzo, e a John fa ribollire il sangue nelle viscere. _Perché sta succedendo a noi?_ Non può non chiedersi.

John può sentire il battito di Sherlock sotto le dita, lo sente respirare per calmarsi, e John fissa l’uomo nell’angolo con astio e sfrontatezza. « Che cosa volete da noi? Cosa vi abbiamo fatto? » gli domanda, rabbioso. 

L’uomo sorride e basta, un lampo di cattiveria gli passa attraverso gli occhi e non dice nulla. In quel momento si sente il mezzo fermarsi, e John stringe di più Sherlock, mentre un’ondata di paura gli si diffonde addosso. 

Nessuno viene ad aprire, né l’uomo sembra intenzionato a muoversi o a parlare. Passano i secondi, poi i minuti, e nessuno osa spezzare quel silenzio in cui l’abitacolo è sceso. Sherlock sta ancora respirando a scatti, ma il silenzio surreale lo porta ad affinare l’udito, e il respiro di John lì vicino sembra essere un punto fisso a cui aggrapparsi. Sincronizza il suo respiro con quello di John, cercando di mantenere il ritmo e di rallentare i battiti del cuore.

Dopo quel che sembra un’eternità si accorge di essersi calmato, di respirare più normalmente, perciò allenta la presa attorno a John. Quest’ultimo si rilassa un poco nel sentire la tensione scivolare via dal corpo dell’altro, sebbene la paura dell’incertezza sia ancora lì in mezzo a loro.

Infine, dopo quelle che sembrano ore – ma che in realtà è stata solo mezz’ora –, la porta viene aperta da fuori e l’uomo in jeans rimane seduto lì mentre li guarda. « Dopo di voi » dice solo, e aspetta che John aiuti Sherlock ad alzarsi per alzarsi a sua volta. 

Una volta scesi, non fanno a meno di notare che sono ancora a Londra – ma d’altronde il viaggio è durato troppo poco affinché possano essere usciti fuori città. Si trovano nel quartiere dove ci sono anche le loro scuole e, osservando meglio, sono in una traversa di quella che riconoscono come la via principale: la “loro” via. Più avanti nella strada una vetrina aperta – probabilmente un’entrata per un garage– sembra star aspettando loro. Si guardano per il più breve degli istanti prima che l’uomo in jeans tossisca e distolga la loro attenzione dall’ambiente. « Avanti, avete capito che dovete entrare di vostra spontanea volontà, non fatemi far sì che debba minacciarvi » sospira, dietro di loro. 

I due si guardano ancora una volta, entrambi spaventati, e John annuisce, decidendo per entrambi che sì, meglio fare le cose di loro spontanea volontà. Si incamminano quindi verso il garage, seguiti dall’uomo.

Varcano la soglia della spessa vetrata opaca, e si trovano davanti ad un muro: devono proseguire a destra per qualche passo, in una specie di corridoio di due metri di lunghezza. Appena svoltano a sinistra, si ritrovano davanti ad uno spazio vuoto dalle dimensioni di una stanza moderatamente grande. Attaccato alla parete sinistra c’è un tavolo bianco con tre sedie, e a destra nulla. Sul muro in fondo è presente una piccola porta marrone, chiusa.

Sherlock si guarda attorno spaesato, in quanto non ha mai visto una “casa” di quel genere, e John non distoglie lo sguardo dalla porta marrone. 

« Fate come se foste a casa vostra » dice ironicamente l’uomo in jeans, prima di uscire dalla porta principale e chiuderla a chiave.

Appena John sente chiudere la porta inizia ad urlare « Ehi! Non potete lasciarci qui! ». Si avvicina alla porta e inizia a prenderla a pugni, continuando a gridare alla volta dell’uomo che è appena uscito – e che non può sentirlo. 

Continua in quel modo per qualche minuto, finché Sherlock non gli va vicino e gli prende un braccio, calmo. « John, lascia stare. A giudicare da quanto è spessa questa vetrata immagino non ci senta nessuno » mormora rassegnato, contrastando con le urla di John. 

Quest’ultimo smette di battere alla vetrata e si volta verso Sherlock, guardandolo in viso, con un’espressione di rabbia e disperazione. « Dici che è un garage per feste per bambini insonorizzato? » chiede. 

Sherlock annuisce lentamente e si volta verso l’interno della casa quando sente i suoi occhi iniziare a pizzicare. Respira profondamente per calmarsi, e butta il suo zaino malamente sul tavolo, afferrando una sedia. « Alla fine non siamo andati comunque a scuola » commenta ironicamente, sedendosi.

John lo guarda stranito. « Ed hai intenzione di startene lì seduto e non provare a scappare, o chiamare la polizia? » domanda allibito.

Sherlock alza l’angolo destro della bocca in un pallido tentativo di sorriso. « Non ho un cellulare e dubito che riusciremo a sfondare quella porta, o la vetrata » dice calmo. La rassegnazione inizia a farsi strada in lui strisciando, silenziosamente. « E poi, John, sii realistico. Quante possibilità abbiamo di uscirne vivi, dato che ci hanno fatto vedere anche le loro facce? » domanda Sherlock, e man mano che parla la voce si fa più acuta. « Se fosse un rapimento con riscatto avrebbero usato qualcosa per coprirsi, o ci avrebbero bendati. Non credo si siano posti il problema della segretezza perché semplicemente non avremo occasione per denunciarli » continua, sempre più velocemente. « Inoltre conoscono il mio cognome » finisce, guardando fisso davanti a sé. Non si accorge che John si è mosso fino a ché non lo sente posargli una mano sulla spalla, e allora sussulta vistosamente, il respiro che accelera sempre di più.

« Sherlock … » sussurra John, notando quanto l’altro sia scosso. 

Sentendo il suo nome, Sherlock non può impedire alle lacrime di offuscargli la vista, e inizia a tremare. Respira profondamente tentando di calmarsi, ma ottiene solo giramenti di testa e la vista offuscata. Si aggrappa fortemente al braccio di John, ormai l’unica certezza – _quanto poco ci resta?_ – e lo stringe convulsamente, facendolo abbassare, gli occhi spalancati. 

John prende una sedia e gli si mette di fronte, lascia lo zaino sul tavolo – affianco quello di Sherlock – e gli prende la testa tra le mani, obbligandolo a guardarlo. Sherlock lo fa, ed entrambi si scrutano a fondo, John più tranquillo di Sherlock – ha l’aria di uno che non si è ancora rassegnato. « Sherlock, usciremo di qui. Te lo prometto » sussurra, convinto. 

Sherlock scuote la testa ma non distoglie lo sguardo da quello di John. « No, non fare questo tipo di promessa. Non è colpa tua e, anzi, probabilmente è solo colpa mia e tu ti sei trovato al posto sbagliato nel momento decisamente sbagliato » dice Sherlock con voce spezzata, ricordandosi il suo cognome nella voce dell’uomo vestito di nero. « Moriremo, ed è solo colpa mia » dice infine, guardando in basso, sconfitto. « Non avresti mai dovuto rivolgermi la parola », ed è appena udibile.

John gli fa sollevare lo sguardo, premendo con le mani ai lati della testa di Sherlock, obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Il suo sguardo è fermo, sicuro. « Preferirei morire piuttosto che non averti mai conosciuto » dice lentamente, facendo imprimere nella memoria di Sherlock queste parole. « Quindi smettila di dire che è colpa tua – perché poi? –, o che non avrei mai dovuto incontrarti » conclude, sicuro di sé, e Sherlock si sente ancora più piccolo, più fragile. 

« Ha detto il mio cognome, conosce me, non te » risponde a bassa voce.

« E chi ti dice che non conosca anche me? » ribatte subito John.

Sherlock sospira. _Presentimento_. Non lo dice, si limita ad avvicinarsi a John e a guardarlo negli occhi. La sicurezza di John fa rilassare Sherlock di pochissimo, ma è già un buon risultato. 

Passano qualche minuto di silenzio in quel modo prima che Sherlock sospiri e si riaddrizzi, sistemando la sedia affianco quella di John, di spalle contro il muro davanti l’entrata – nell’angolo sinistro vicino al tavolo. Sospira e posa il capo sulla spalla destra di John. 

Sono le loro ultime ore assieme e non sanno cosa dirsi. Il silenzio è perfetto, non ci sono frasi imbarazzanti o inopportune. Semplicemente ascoltano i respiri altrui e gli altrui battiti, e sono felici di poter restare da soli per un po’. Ancora per un po’.

 

Verso le due di pomeriggio un rumore alla porta li fa sobbalzare entrambi. Si raddrizzano immediatamente, rendendosi conto di essersi avvicinati fino a ché Sherlock non gli era praticamente addosso, il viso quasi sul petto di John e le mani sulla sua pancia. Il cuore di entrambi batte più velocemente, ora, e si scambiano un’occhiata carica di panico, prima di vedere l’ombra di un uomo entrare dal corridoio. 

È di carnagione chiara, con i capelli scuri – tendenti al nero – e alto poco più di un metro e ottanta. Indossa dei pantaloni beige aderenti e una maglia marrone, appena visibile sotto la giacca di una tonalità di marrone più scura. Dimostra poco più di cinquanta anni, e sembra un uomo assolutamente normale. 

Appena li vede, sorride entusiasta. « Oh, ma bene! » esclama all’improvviso, esaltato, negli occhi un lampo crudele. La sua voce è profonda e sferza la quiete nella quale se ne stavano Sherlock e John, che sussultano. « Cosa abbiamo qui, vediamo … » inizia a parlare, avvicinandosi a loro. Prende la terza sedia e la fa girare velocemente, portandola davanti a loro e sedendocisi sopra, ad un metro di distanza. « Un piccolo Holmes ed il suo… » osserva John dalla testa ai piedi, perplesso. « Amico? Questa è una grande conquista per la sua razza » l’ultima parte della frase è quasi una considerazione tra sé e sé. 

Sherlock si irrigidisce, e John gli prende la mano, cercando di calmarlo. Sa esattamente cosa passa per la testa al più piccolo, in quel momento – _‘conoscono me, non te, visto?’_ e _‘sì, è un mio amico, problemi?’_ – e lo rassicura silenziosamente: ci sono sempre io. 

L’uomo sorride a quella vista – un sorriso malevolo, tirato – e si raddrizza. Sta aspettando le domande.

« Chi sei tu? Cosa vuoi da me? » domanda Sherlock tra i denti. « Cosa vuoi da noi? » chiede ancora, sempre più scuro in volto.

L’uomo non smette di sorridere. « Oh, dal tuo amichetto nulla. Si è solo trovato accanto alla persona sbagliata » dichiara, sereno. Sherlock si irrigidisce ancora di più e sente gli occhi pizzicare, ma non vuole dargli questa soddisfazione, così inspira velocemente e profondamente. John gli stringe ancora di più la mano, e spera davvero che l’amico creda alle sue parole di prima. L’uomo, vedendo quella reazione da parte di Sherlock, scoppia a ridere. _Bastardo_ , pensa John. « O almeno, quello era il piano, prima che il mio amico Peter m’informasse di quanto sembriate legati – oh, a proposito, dovete a lui il mio ritardo. Non vi volevo di certo far annoiare, ma aveva _qualcosa di urgente_ da dirmi e da propormi, così “ ubi maior, minor cessat” » continua, rilassandosi sullo schienale. « Che per chi non lo sappia, vuol dire “Gli impegni minori soccombono di fronte a quelli superiori” » finisce, guardando John con la testa inclinata in una certa curiosità. 

« Lui è intelligente, di certo più di te » sputa Sherlock, rabbioso, allo sguardo dell’uomo su John. 

L’uomo ride ancora, per davvero, prima di sporgersi in avanti, coi gomiti sulle ginocchia. « Oh, non ne dubito. Per aver attirato l’attenzione di un Holmes bisogna essere piuttosto intelligenti e _interessanti_ » sottolinea. Guarda John con curiosità. « Vorrei davvero scoprire, prima o poi, cosa tu abbia di così intrigante » commenta a bassa voce. 

La mano di Sherlock si stringe possessivamente attorno a quella di John. « Chi sei tu e cosa vuoi da noi? » Sherlock ripete la domanda, la mascella contratta. 

L’uomo torna a rivolgere la sua attenzione al più piccolo e torna ad appoggiarsi con la schiena alla sedia. « Curioso. E irritante. Dovevo immaginarlo » sospira. « Ma non ti farò sprecare un altro po’ del tuo prezioso fiato, tranquillo » annuncia, prendendo una pausa. _Teatrale_ , pensa Sherlock.

« Mi chiamo Richard Brook[4] » inizia l’uomo. Il cuore di Sherlock perde un piccolo colpo all’udire il nome e il cognome di quell’uomo. Di certo, adesso non hanno alcuna speranza di poter raccontare questi eventi. La mano di John stringe la sua impercettibilmente. « Mi hai mai sentito nominare? » chiede, rivolto a Sherlock. « Molto probabilmente no, sei troppo piccolo per interessarti alla vita serale dei tuoi genitori … E sinceramente non ti vedo portato » dice, pensieroso. « O forse non mi hai mai sentito nominare perché non compaio mai nei discorsi dei tuoi genitori … D’altronde, a loro cosa gliene può interessare di me? Probabilmente si sono già dimenticati » continua, fissando un punto sopra la parete, parlando quasi a se stesso.

Sherlock fa mente locale, ma no, non ha mai sentito quel nome. Ma come fa quell’uomo a sapere così tanto della sua famiglia, e soprattutto, come li conosce?

La risposta gli arriva qualche istante dopo. « Non guardarmi così, Holmes. Non ne hai alcun diritto, né ce l’avevano i tuoi l’ultima volta che mi hanno visto ». Fa una pausa, prima di continuare, guardandoli a turno. « Sono uno scienziato. Oh sì, sono uno dei migliori scienziati della Gran Bretagna. Le mie scoperte sono geniali, davvero _geniali_ … Eppure ai tuoi genitori non andavo bene. Bisogna essere davvero importanti per essere degnati dell’attenzione di un Holmes » continua, all’indirizzo di John. « Il ché mi fa tornare in mente te … Cosa hai tu di così speciale? » domanda.

« Smettila di concentrarti su di lui e continua a parlare » Sherlock riporta l’attenzione su di sé, e Richard lo guarda storto, questa volta. La mano di John si stringe attorno a quella di Sherlock, cercando di contenerne l’umore. 

« Tu la devi piantare di darmi ordini, Holmes » sibila, innervosito. « Non hai ancora capito che qui non comandi tu, che non arriveranno i tuoi maggiordomi leccaculo a tirarti fuori e a comprarti un microscopio perché sei annoiato? » continua, innervosendosi. 

« Scusalo, è sempre molto impulsivo, non intendeva farti arrabbiare » John cerca di rimediare e Richard sposta lo sguardo su di lui, interessato. 

« Oh, ora capisco. Gli fai da cagnolino anche tu? Ne devi avere di fegato per sopportarlo, se è sempre così che si comporta » domanda, divertito.

Sherlock sente qualcosa fargli male al centro del petto e china il capo, nascondendo gli occhi a quell’uomo sadico.

John si sente chiamato in causa, e non può fare a meno di agitarsi. « No. Lui è un mio amico, così come lo sono io. Non hai alcun diritto di parlarci in questo modo, non ti abbiamo fatto nulla di male » dice, stringendo ancora la mano di Sherlock.

Lo sguardo di Richard diviene più pensieroso, enigmatico. « Peter aveva ragione. Sembrate davvero affiatati. Okay, ho capito, niente più battute su voi due, mi arrendo » dice, alzando le mani in segno di resa. « Siete amici. Okay. Mi sorprendo ancora che un Holmes riesca ad averli, però non -- ».

Viene interrotto da John. « Basta! È così, che ti piaccia o no! » sbotta.

Richard lo guarda ora meravigliato. « … lo metterò più in dubbio » finisce la sua frase, lentamente, guardando negli occhi John. « Sì, ha carattere. Non male come scelta » sussurra a se stesso.

« Scelta di cosa? E mi vuoi spiegare cosa ti abbiamo fatto? » chiede Sherlock, impossibilitato a rimanere in silenzio. Se sta per morire per mano di quell’uomo, vuole almeno sapere il perché.

Richard torna a guardarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. « Sei proprio incontrollabile, ragazzino » commenta, esasperato. « La tua scelta. Come amico, intendo » spiega.

Sherlock aggrotta la fronte ma si avvicina di più a John, come a sottolinearne l’appartenenza, e la fierezza di avere un amico come lui. John lo guarda e non riesce a non sorridergli. 

« Oh dio, non mi dite che siete innamorati » esclama l’uomo con una smorfia, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Sherlock sta per rispondergli subito di farsi gli affari suoi, ma viene preceduto da John. « E anche se fosse, c’è qualche problema? » domanda, sfidandolo.

Richard lo guarda serio. « Ovviamente no. Ma in quel caso ci perdereste ancora di più, quindi mi auguro per voi che non lo siate » dice, prima di scoppiare a ridere. « Amore … Che vogliono capirne loro di amore » riesce a dire, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. 

Sherlock serra la mascella, ma ancora una volta è John a rispondere. « Ti ricordo che siamo qui. E che stiamo aspettando una spiegazione » dice, serio.

Brook ride ancora più forte, tanto da tenersi la pancia, e Sherlock e John non possono far altro che aspettare che smetta. « Vogliono una spiegazione! Sono stati rapiti, e vogliono pure una spiegazione! » rantola, mentre cerca di riacquistare lucidità. « D’accordo, allora » concorda alla fine, raddrizzandosi, la faccia ancora un po’ rossa. « Per iniziare, qual è il tuo nome? » chiede a John.

John serra la mascella, non intenzionato a rispondergli. « Oh andiamo, puoi dirmelo, ragazzino! Di certo non starò a chiederti che numero di scarpe porti, è per colloquiare meglio » dice Richard.

« John » risponde questo, riluttante. Richard si apre in un sorriso. « Oh, visto che non era così difficile? John » ripete come ad accertarsene.

« Non vuoi sapere anche il mio nome? » domanda Sherlock, offeso per essere lasciato in disparte, sia pure da uno psicopatico.

Richard si rigira verso di lui e lo guarda sprezzante. « So tutto di te, Holmes. Ti ho pedinato – no aspetta, _vi_ ho fatti pedinare per così tanto tempo che tra un po’ so pure il numero di passi esatto che fai per arrivare a scuola » risponde, come se fosse ovvio. 

Sherlock sbuffa, ma poi la sua mente si sofferma su una cosa in particolare: _vi ho fatti pedinare_. Gli si illuminano gli occhi a quell’intuizione. « Oh, ecco cos’era quel luccichio ogni volta! » esclama, alla fine di quest’epifania. Si gira verso John. « John, non hai notato pure tu, a volte, una specie di luccichio? » domanda, infervorato.

John ci pensa su per qualche istante, prima di illuminarsi. « Sì, allora non me lo sono immaginato! L’ho visto spesso di sfuggita, mentre solo una volta chiaramente » annuisce guardandolo. « L’ho visto chiaramente il giorno in cui mi hai detto che non potevo dirlo a nessuno, prima di natale » si ricorda.

« Oh sì, mi ricordo di quel giorno » esulta Richard sulla sedia, tornando a possedere l’attenzione dei due. « È stato quando avete quasi litigato » annuisce, guardando Sherlock.

« Ma perché un luccichio? » chiede Sherlock.

« Oh, sai com’è fatta Faye, molto abile nel nascondersi, ma le piace vestirsi gotica. Probabilmente un suo bracciale – o anello – deve aver prodotto un riflesso più acuto, qualche volta » spiega con un gesto della mano, quasi a voler scacciare il pensiero. « Ma la domanda a cui _tu_ » e si gira verso John « non hai risposta è questa: perché tutta questa segretezza sulla vostra amicizia? Scommetto che te lo sei chiesto tante di quelle volte … Sherlock, caro, perché non lo illumini sulla risposta? » ironizza, pavoneggiandosi.

Sherlock si irrigidisce affianco a John, e diventa rosso in viso. John se ne accorge, e torna a rivolgersi a Brook. « Sì, è vero. Me lo sono domandato. Una volta gliel’ho anche chiesto. Ma non me lo ha voluto dire, e ho avuto la decenza di non chiederlo di nuovo. E se lui non me lo vuole dire, rispetto la sua scelta, e così dovresti fare tu » dice John, seriamente. Sherlock raddrizza le spalle, non staccando gli occhi da quell’uomo. _Un bambino che ti impartisce una lezione di buonsenso, ben ti sta_ , pensa.

Richard guarda John sorridendo malamente. « Insisto » dice solamente.

John irrigidisce la mascella. « No. Non lo voglio sapere » decreta.

« Insisto » ripete Richard, stavolta senza scherzare, guardando John con malcelata rabbia.

Sherlock sospira. « John, va bene. Tranquillo. Non è così importante, alla fine » dice, rassegnato. Sposta lo sguardo su John e vede che lo sta guardando con tristezza e riluttanza, e Sherlock annuisce. « Mio fratello mi ha espressamente chiesto di non farmi amici » inizia a parlare, con calma. « Ha detto che sarebbe _malvisto_ » sputa fuori quella parola, « e che mi avrebbe impedito di frequentare chiunque. È per questo che non ti ho fatto dire nulla a nessuno, non volevo che ci fosse anche solo una minima possibilità di non vederci più » finisce, con tono più basso.

John è sbalordito, non può crederci che una persona sia in grado di decidere della vita del fratello in questo modo. « Non può avere il diritto né l’autorità perdecidere la gente che è giusto che tu frequenti o meno » dice, un po’ indignato.

Sherlock sospira. « Il diritto probabilmente no, ma credimi se ti dico che se avesse scoperto della nostra amicizia avrebbe assunto un tassista personale per portarmi a scuola » dice, rassegnato. 

John sgrana gli occhi, ma non risponde. Al suo posto, lo fa Richard. « Non sia mai che un Holmes si abbassi ai livelli dei comuni mortali! » sputa fuori, presente in quelle parole tutto il risentimento che cova.

Sherlock si volta verso di lui. « Ma si può sapere che cosa hai contro la mia famiglia, e contro noi due? Non l’ho mica deciso io, anzi, fosse per me! » quasi gli urla contro, stanco di sentire le sue battutine sarcastiche su di lui.

Richard lo guarda in volto, attento, serio. Il labbro sinistro si alza in una pallida imitazione di un sorriso.

« Appunto, ci dici cosa ti abbiamo fatto? Perché tutto questo? » domanda John, triste, stringendo la mano di Sherlock.

Richard torna a prestare attenzione a John. « Oh, non mi hai fatto niente, tu. E a dire il vero, neanche l’Holmes qui presente » concede, guardandolo per un istante prima di tornare a guardare John. « Come mi ha fatto gentilmente notare il tuo amico, non è stato _lui_ » continua, sovrappensiero. « Ma sai com’è … La sua unica maledizione è quella di avere il sangue Holmes nelle vene, e la tua » guarda John « è quella di essere con lui ». 

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio in cui nessuno dei sapeva bene cosa dire, le mani dei più piccoli strette saldamente l’una nell’altra, Richard si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e guarda Sherlock. « Prendevo parte alle serate di gala insieme ai tuoi genitori » inizia a raccontare. « Ero una personalità importante, uno scienziato tra i migliori in circolazione. Era risaputo. Però a voi Holmes e ai Trevor non ero mai andato a genio. Mi vedevano come qualcuno di pericoloso, di _pazzo_ » dice, sibilando l’ultima parola ed inclinando la testa. « E man mano che passava il tempo hanno iniziato a non invitarmi più ai ricevimenti che davano loro. Più passava il tempo, più le altre famiglie iniziavano a vedermi come un estraneo e, alla fine, nessuno più si è preso la cortesia di invitare quel povero disgraziato di  Brook, che con le sue scoperte avrebbe potuto far saltare in aria la convinzione della scienza così come la conoscete e costruire le basi per una nuova tecnologia » continua, amaro. « Probabilmente, una volta raggiunto il loro scopo, gli Holmes e i Trevor si sono persino dimenticati di me » finisce.

Sherlock lo guarda fisso in volto. Non se lo aspettava. « Ma ci siamo trasferiti a Londra solo quest’anno … Certo, pure qualche anno fa eravamo qui … Quando è successo? ».

« A Londra ancora c’ero, poi vi siete trasferiti a Manchester e hanno pensato bene di _dimenticarsi_ di me. O che la distanza  Londra-Manchester sia troppo grande per poter essere percorsa _da me_. O quello che vuoi » risponde, aspro.

Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo da lui. « Io non lo sapevo » mormora.

Richard torna composto, un lampo di cattiveria che passa attraverso gli occhi. « Oh, non ne dubito. Col tempo ho capito che non c’è bisogno di essere nella cerchia degli amici degli Holmes, per essere brillanti » esclama. « E poi ho trovato il modo perfetto per punirli! » finisce, saltellando sulla sedia in preda all’eccitazione.

Sherlock e John vengono catapultati alla realtà in meno di un secondo: sono stati rapiti da uno psicopatico, che con tutta probabilità vuole ucciderli per vendicarsi degli Holmes. Si stringono la mano, ancora una volta, e rimangono rigidi sulle loro sedie, fissando l’uomo con terrore.

È John il primo a parlare. « Puoi essere migliore di così, non diventare un assassino » implora con voce sottile. Sherlock riesce a sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore attraverso le mani intrecciate, e non si stupisce che la paura stia prendendo possesso di John. Lui stesso è già rassegnato. _Preferirei morire piuttosto che non averti mai conosciuto_ , si ripete nella mente le parole di John, conscio che non ha il suo odio, ma la sua sincera e leale amicizia, fino alla fine.

Richard Brook lo guarda sorpreso. « Chi ha parlato di assassinii? » domanda, sinceramente colpito. Poi spalanca gli occhi. « Oh, ma non ditemi che pensate che vi uccida! » continua. Non vedendo reazioni da parte dei due se non quella di un minuscolo accenno di sollievo, scoppia a ridere. « Oh dio! E _tu_ … » dice, rivolgendosi a John, dopo aver smesso di ridere. « Tu non lo odi, sebbene hai pensato finora che io stessi per ucciderti a causa sua? Davvero, davvero sorprendente » commenta, stupito. « Quasi mi dispiace rovinarvi … » mormora, appena udibile.

Entrambi si irrigidiscono a quelle parole. 

Brook li guarda, assottigliando lo sguardo. « No, non diventerò un assassino solo per farla pagare agli Holmes. C’è un modo più sottile per farlo » sussurra, sorridendo.

C’è silenzio assoluto per qualche istante, dopodiché l’uomo si porta la mano destra nel taschino interno della giacca e ne estrae una piccola bottiglietta. Due paia di occhi si posano su quell’oggetto, mentre l’uomo li guarda, divertito. « Ve l’ho detto che sono uno scienziato, no? Uno _brillante_ » sottolinea, sorridendo. Apre la bottiglietta e ne versa il contenuto in una mano: alcune pillole dello stesso colore e dimensione fanno bella mostra di loro. 

« Cosa sono? » domanda John, non riuscendo a distogliere l’attenzione da esse. « A che servono? » chiede ancora.

Qualche secondo di silenzio, poi Richard ghigna. « Vi presento una mia invenzione: le _pillole dell’amnesia_ » sussurra, con fare cospiratorio.

Il cuore di Sherlock perde un battito, prima di iniziare la sua corsa furiosa. Quello di John lo segue a ruota. Entrambi hanno gli occhi spalancati, e stringono convulsamente la mano altrui. 

Richard sorride. « Okay, è finito il tempo dei convenevoli » dice, guardandosi l’orologio. Sgrana gli occhi un momento dopo. « Per la miseria, le quattro meno venti! Quanto abbiamo parlato? » domanda, retorico. « Sarà meglio che ci diamo una mossa. Servono venti minuti perché facciano effetto e dopo un’altra ventina di minuti si perdono i sensi, e ovviamente, in caso ve lo steste chiedendo, sì, si perdono anche i ricordi dal momento in cui la pillola smette di fare effetto fino quando si sviene. È come se i fatti che succedono in quel lasso di tempo non siano mai accaduti, perché la sede del cervello dove si immagazzinano i ricordi è “insensibile” » annuncia, rilassato, come se non stesse in procinto di somministrare quel tipo di farmaco a due ragazzini. 

« No … » sussurra Sherlock, il cuore a martellargli nelle orecchie. « Non puoi farci questo » continua, incredulo.

Brook fa finta di pensarci su un attimo. « Mm, lasciami pensare … Oh, lo sto facendo! » esclama, sorridendo come un bambino davanti ai regali di natale.

« Ti prego … » sussurra John, stringendosi a Sherlock. Gli occhi iniziano a pizzicargli. 

Richard scuote la testa. « Non c’è modo di fermarmi » dichiara, prima di alzarsi ed avvicinarsi a John. Questo si fa più piccolo man mano che si avvicina, stringendosi addosso a Sherlock. 

Quando l’uomo va per porgergli una pillola, Sherlock scatta in avanti e afferra la pillola, per poi buttarla a terra e pestarla con il piede, fino a ridurla in briciole.

Richard lo osserva sbigottito, prima di prendere di nuovo la boccetta e prendendo un’altra pillola. Rimette il contenitore nel taschino della sua giacca e porta la mano libera nell’interno destro della giacca, prendendo una pistola da una delle tasche interne. Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancano e John stringe di più la sua mano. L’uomo toglie la sicura – sempre con una mano – e la punta alla testa di Sherlock. « Per ogni evenienza, non si sa mai » commenta, velenoso. « Una mossa Holmes, _una sola_ , e quei tuoi begli occhi non saranno più azzurri ma bianchi e screziati di rosso » sputa, negli occhi una luce feroce.

John stringe convulsamente la mano di Sherlock, mentre l’uomo parla. « Okay, okay, dammela, ma non fargli del male, ti prego » sussurra velocemente, incapace di udirsi a causa del martellare furioso del cuore contro lo sterno del petto. 

Brook sorride e gli allunga la pillola. John la prende silenziosamente, guardandola e maledicendola. Non può far altro però, se vuole risparmiare Sherlock, perciò porta la mano tremante in bocca e ingoia la pillola. « Oh, bravo bambino, così si fa! » esclama Richard, eccitato di nuovo. Abbassa il braccio con la pistola, togliendo la testa di Sherlock dalla traiettoria, e torna al taschino sinistro. Prende un’altra pillola e chiude il tappo, rimettendo la boccetta al suo posto, dopodiché alza la pistola verso la testa di John e si rivolge a Sherlock, offrendogli l’altro braccio. « Prego » dice, porgendogli la pillola, sorridendo. 

Sherlock sussulta quando John è preso di mira e afferra immediatamente la pillola, portandosela in bocca ed ingoiandola, il più veloce possibile.

Appena vede Sherlock deglutire, sorride e abbassa il braccio con la pistola. Sherlock si rilassa impercettibilmente. Si avvicina a John e alza le sopracciglia, in attesa. Il bambino apre la bocca, e dopo aver controllato che abbia ingoiato veramente, si sposta verso Sherlock, facendo lo stesso.

« Oh, bravi ragazzi ubbidienti! Così si fa » annuisce contento. « E ora, vogliate essere così cortesi da raccontarmi la vostra storia. Sarà l’ultima volta che sarete in grado di dirla, non sprecatela! » continua, iniziando a ridere. Vedendo che nessuno dei due osa aprire bocca, smette di ridere ma allarga il sorriso. « Insisto » dice solo, la mano che stringe ancora la pistola.

Sospirando, John inizia a parlare: non ha senso far arrabbiare quell’uomo e visto che ormai non hanno più nulla da perdere, acconsente a quella richiesta strana. Gli dice tutto, dalle volte in cui, non vedendolo davanti, gli andava a finire contro – _perché è così piccolo!_ – alla litigata prima di natale, il luccichio, le volte in cui non si vedevano per il maltempo e per le vacanze, i portachiavi, fino all’uomo in nero di quel giorno, il furgone, e l’attesa. Tutto. A volte Sherlock lo interrompe per annotare fatti che sfuggivano a John, o per commentare. Se si dimenticano qualcosa, Richard interviene, amichevole, ricordandogliela, e loro annuiscono e vanno avanti, fino a ché arrivano alla fine.

« Ma che storia commovente, degna della prima pagina di un giornale di cronaca » commenta, fintamente dispiaciuto, mettendo a posto la pistola. 

Sherlock e John digrignano i denti in sincrono. Brook ride, poi si guarda l’orologio. « Le quattro, perfetto! » esulta, battendo le mani.

Entrambi lo guardano con odio, mentre la consapevolezza che si dimenticheranno tutto ciò che hanno appena raccontato, tutto della loro vita, inizia a farsi strada strisciante. Il respiro di John inizia a farsi più veloce, seguito da quello di Sherlock. 

Notando la loro crescente agitazione, Richard ricomincia a parlare. « Oh, state calmi. La pillola non agisce totalmente, non è così potente! No, nel momento in cui si rievocano i ricordi, il farmaco procede ad eliminarne il contenuto dall’ippocampo e dall’amigdala [5]. Non avete perso tutta la vostra vita, solo la vostra intera conoscenza reciproca! Non è geniale? » commenta, in estasi. 

Gli occhi di Sherlock stanno per schizzare fuori dalle orbite e John semplicemente scuote la testa, non volendo capire. « No aspetta un attimo, come sarebbe a dire? Non esistono farmaci del genere » commenta, scuotendo la testa ancora.

Brook sorride esultante. « Ma è questo il punto! L’ho inventato io! » esclama.

John continua a scuotere la testa, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla verità ma non volendola accettare. « No. Non è possibile. Come …? ».

Viene interrotto da Richard. « Vi ho fatto raccontare la vostra storia nei minimi particolari! Tutto quello che sta succedendo ora non vi rimarrà impresso, ma perché credi che vi abbia fatto raccontare la vostra storia subito dopo aver preso la pillola? Per passare il tempo? Non essere stupido. Vi ho fatto ricordare apposta ogni particolare, compresi i miei uomini e me! E sai qual è la parte migliore? » chiede, esaltato. John non riesce a parlare, capisce che tutto ciò che ha detto l’uomo è vero e accadrà, e la gola gli si chiude ancora, mentre gli occhi iniziano a pizzicare. 

Sherlock scuote la testa furiosamente, sapendo già quello che l’uomo dirà, e si aggrappa a John, iniziando a sentire le guance inumidirsi di lacrime scese contro la sua volontà. « John » sussurra, facendogli spostare l’attenzione su di lui.

Non vedendosi calcolato, Brook continua, spietato. « Nessuno verrà mai a chiedervi che fine abbia fatto il vostro amico, perché _nessuno lo sa_ » sottolinea queste parole. Poi si rivolge a Sherlock. « Gli Holmes non lo verranno mai a sapere, perché non sanno di John, e nessuno se la potrà prendere con me! Certo, a quest’ora dev’esserli già arrivata la mia lettera dove spiego che mi sono vendicato su di te, ma ovviamente non mi sono firmato. Che senso ha vendicarsi, se la parte interessata non lo sa? » parla, velocemente, negli occhi un luccichio crudele. « Non sapranno cosa ti è successo però! » e qui scoppia a ridere. « Si preoccuperanno e basta, e quando ti vedranno tornare intatto saranno sollevati, ma nella loro mente rimarrà il tarlo che qualcosa possa esserti successo. Mi basta questo, sai. E non risaliranno a _me_. L’ho fatta stampare a macchina, l’ho fatta spedire da uno dei miei uomini … Sono o non sono uno scienziato perfetto? » domanda, raggiante. Torna a rivolgersi ad entrambi. « E vi dirò di più: vi do la mia parola che, se doveste rivedervi e io lo venissi a sapere, non alzerò più un dito su di voi. Riconoscerò la mia sconfitta morale di fronte a voi e basta ».

John prende Sherlock e lo abbraccia, sentendolo tremare. Non presta quasi per nulla attenzione a Richard, prima di voltarsi verso di lui, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. « Vattene. Lasciaci soli. Hai già fatto troppo » sussurra, iniziando a piangere, nascondendogli lo sguardo.

A quella vista, Richard Brook sente un briciolo di compassione invaderlo, e sorride, mestamente. « Ma certo. Torno tra dieci minuti, quando perderete conoscenza » dice calmo, uscendo da quella stanza. 

Appena sentono la porta chiudersi, John stringe forte Sherlock a sé e scoppia a piangere. Singhiozza contro la sua spalla e sente Sherlock tremargli addosso, mentre lo stringe di rimando. « Non è possibile, non è possibile, non è possibile » sussurra a ripetizione, cercando di calmarsi. « No. Non è possibile, deve essere uno scherzo di pessimo gusto » afferma, annuendo.

Sherlock scuote la testa e lo stringe ancora di più. 

_ Ti prego, non posso non ricordarti più _ , pensa John. _Dammi una minima speranza che ci rivedremo, ti prego._ Sherlock continua a scuotere la testa. John lo stringe forte, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche minuto, pensando insistentemente – _magari riuscirà a ricordarsi qualcosa di quel lasso di tempo, se continua a pensarci_ – e sperando in silenzio.

All’improvviso si alza da quell’abbraccio, e raddrizza Sherlock. I suoi occhi sono leggermente arrossati dal pianto, così come il naso, e risultano ancora più celesti per colpa delle lacrime che ancora sono presenti in essi. Alza le mani sul suo volto e asciuga le guance, passandogli le mani sotto gli occhi, cercando di fermare quelle lacrime silenziose che scendono senza fermarsi. « Non voglio dimenticarti, John » sussurra Sherlock, battendo le palpebre per vederlo meglio.

John scuote la testa, tirando su col naso. « Neanche io, Sherlock. Neanche io » sussurra. « Ma se deve succedere, che succeda. Abbiamo tanto tempo davanti a noi, Sherlock. A settembre potremo ricominciare di nuovo, anche se non ci conosciamo. Com’è successo quest’anno, potrà succedere pure l’anno prossimo! E quel maledetto non potrà più torcerci un capello » dice, sicuro di sé, mentre Sherlock scuote la testa sempre più forte. Ha ricominciato a tremare.

« No, John. Era quello di cui volevo parlarti stamattina » dice triste, afferrando le braccia di John e stringendole. Scuote ancora la testa. « Mi trasferisco, John. Gli impegni di mio padre lo richiedono a Birmingham già da domani » dice, le lacrime che non accennano a fermarsi che gli impediscono di vedere la faccia sconvolta di John. « Volevo passare quest’ultimo giorno con te, il più possibile, ma non in queste condizioni, e certamente non con questi risultati » conclude, chiudendo gli occhi.

John continua a scuotere la testa. « No. Allora dammi il tuo numero di cellulare e riusciremo a messaggiare di nascosto dai tuoi » dice, convinto. 

Sherlock scuote ancora la testa. « Non ho un cellulare, John » gli ricorda, sorridendo tristemente. 

John non vuole rassegnarsi. « Allora scrivi da qualche parte il mio, o scriviamo sui nostri quaderni tutto ciò che è successo, così prima o poi lo leggeremo » annuisce.

Sherlock non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi. « Non c’è più tempo, John. Non c’è più tempo » sussurra, rassegnato.

John, che da quando gli è venuto in mente che possano ricominciare tutto daccapo non riesce a pensare ad altro, gli appoggia le mani ad entrambi i lati della testa. « Sherlock, guardami » dice dolce, e Sherlock apre gli occhi. « Ti troverò. Te lo prometto » sussurra, e appena Sherlock inizia a scuotere la testa rafforza la presa sulle sue tempie. « Te lo prometto » ripete, avvicinandosi a Sherlock, gli occhi incollati ai suoi. Porta le sue labbra a sfiorare quelle dell’altro, quasi impercettibilmente, per un istante. 

Dopodiché, il buio avanza nella psiche di John, facendogli perdere la presa sulla testa di Sherlock, e si accascia sulla sua spalla, seguito dopo qualche secondo da Sherlock. Non cadono solo perché con tempismo perfetto arriva Richard a sorreggerli.

Sorride vedendoli così vicini, un sorriso che non arriva agli occhi, e li divide. Mette John sul tavolo e prende Sherlock in braccio, portandolo nell’altra stanza – con un altro tavolo sulla parete sinistra, ad imitare la prima stanza. Appoggia anch’egli sul tavolo e gli stacca il portachiavi dal passante dei pantaloni, prima di tornare nell’altra stanza. John è ancora immobile dove l’ha lasciato, e gli mette il portachiavi che ha regalato a Sherlock nello zaino. Poi, sfila quello di John dai suoi pantaloni e lo mette nello zaino di Sherlock.

Solleva John dal tavolo e riesce ad infilargli a fatica il suo zaino, prima di prenderlo in braccio ed avviarsi verso la porta. Esce con ancora il ragazzo in braccio, andandosi a posizionare vicino l’angolo, e appena sente un brivido scuotere il corpo di John lo posiziona in piedi, appoggiandolo a sé e sorreggendolo, fino a ché non si sveglia con un sussulto. Lo lascia andare immediatamente e John si gira verso di lui. « Oh dio, mi scusi » dice in fretta, assumendo di essergli andato a sbattere contro. 

Richard sorride e scuote la testa. « Non preoccuparti, ragazzino, è stata colpa mia. Devo stare più attento quando cammino » finisce, prima di vedere John sorridere ed avviarsi verso casa sua.

Richard sospira e torna dentro. La corporatura di Sherlock è più debole di quella di John, sa che ci sarebbe voluto qualche minuto in più a lui, per svegliarsi. Prende il suo zaino e lo mette sulle spalle, più facilmente che con John, e lo porta in braccio fino a fuori, benedicendo la quasi mancanza di gente: tutti i genitori hanno già preso i loro figli, e quelle vie sono poco affollate. Ha scelto quel locale apposta.

Un brivido scuote il corpo di Sherlock e Brook lo mette in posizione verticale, prima di lasciarlo andare quando lo sente sussultare. 

« Oi, attento a dove cammini! » esclama Sherlock, aggiustandosi il giubbotto. Non lo degna neanche di un’occhiata mentre si volta e torna a casa, rendendo così inutile da parte dell’uomo – che ora sorride – alcuna parola.

_ Stupido _ , pensa Sherlock.

\---

Una volta a casa, Sherlock non riesce a spiegarsi come mai sua madre corra ad abbracciarlo non appena lo vede. Non si spiega perché Mycroft lo guarda sorridendo, né perché suo padre sia lì – _non sarebbe dovuto tornare fra un’ora?_

Vuole solo liberarsi per andare a fare la valigia, ma non se la sente di staccarsi da sua madre, che sembra volergli riversare addosso tutti i suoi liquidi corporei sotto forma di lacrime, mentre continua a stringerlo sul salotto davanti il camino.

Non capisce neanche di cosa suo padre stia parlando con suo fratello – “sembra che stia bene, che fosse solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto?” – e quando chiede spiegazioni, l’unica risposta che ottiene è di non preoccuparsi. Dopodiché viene lasciato libero di andarsi a preparare, perché tra quattro ore avrebbero lasciato Londra. 

A Sherlock non piace non capire le cose, ma se si tratta della sua famiglia sa che per quanto ci proverà non riuscirà a sapere cos’è successo oggi – probabilmente mai. Sospira frustrato, mentre apre la porta della sua camera e nota le due enormi valigie poste sul suo letto, aperte. Sembrano così sole, in quella stanza così grande.

Una è nera, l’altra beige. 

Sherlock sente una fitta attraversargli la testa, partendo da dietro la nuca e arrivando sulla fronte. Lacrime ora scendono da sole, senza che lui abbia ordinato loro di farlo. _Reazione al mal di testa_ , si spiega Sherlock.

Così come è arrivato, il mal di testa scompare, in meno di qualche secondo, ma le lacrime proprio non riescono a fermarsi. Sherlock si passa le mani sulle guance più volte, batte le palpebre cercando di mettere a fuoco per bene gli oggetti, e nel frattempo si avvicina all’armadio e lo apre. Quando capisce di non riuscire a fermare le lacrime, scuote la testa esasperato, iniziando a riempire comunque le valigie per non sprecare altro tempo.

Solo quando il maggiordomo prenderà le sue valigie e le scenderà giù, sottraendole alla sua vista, Sherlock riuscirà a smettere di piangere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

St. Barts, 14:57, 2010

« Afghanistan o Iraq? »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] In Inghilterra, l’anno scolastico inizia a settembre come da noi, i giorni di scuola sono sempre 195 – 200, però finisce a fine luglio. Questo perché hanno, oltre le solite vacanze di natale, una settimana di vacanza ogni tanto.

[2] La data di nascita di Sherlock è il sei gennaio,secondo il canone, mentre quella di Watson non si sa con certezza. Wiki dice che è il 7 agosto, anche se non la fonte non c’è, ma chi sono io per contraddire wikipedia? 

[3] Omaggio alla fanfic della cara ermete, “[Anche il trifoglio porta fortuna](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1133459&i=1)”.

[4] Omaggio alla 2x03.

[5] Allora, gironzolando per il web mi sono imbattuta in questo sito ([link!](http://www.repubblica.it/2007/07/sezioni/scienza_e_tecnologia/memoria-farmaci/memoria-farmaci/memoria-farmaci.html)), dove spiega che sono state realmente inventate queste pillole. La classificazione dell’amnesia che provocano è l’amnesia retrograda selettiva, stabile. Da brava fanwriter, mi sono presa la libertà di modificarne il periodo storico e l’inventore, e di aggiungerci una particolarità: eliminano i ricordi del tutto, non solo dal lato emotivo. Le pillole funzionano allo stesso modo che viene descritto nel link: mentre vengono prese, il “paziente”deve rievocare tutti i ricordi che la pillola deve cancellare. Tutte le nozioni sul cervello e sulla memoria sono prese spudoratamente da wikipedia. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *si presenta armata di scudo e saluta timidamente da dietro di esso*   
> Spero siate arrivati alla fine senza un enorme WTF, ho cercato di spiegare tutto meglio che ho potuto, ma se qualcosa vi risulti ancora poco chiara, fatemela notare!   
> Un grazie enorme a Marta e Nat che mi hanno supportata e sopportata, davvero. Sono molto legata a questa fic e se ha visto luce è principalmente grazie a loro.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] In Inghilterra il sistema scolastico è diverso da quello italiano: lì i ragazzi, dopo aver terminato la Primary Education, che va dai cinque anni di età agli undici, frequentano la Secondary Education, dagli undici ai sedici anni. Dai sedici ai diciotto anni c’è la Tertiary education, facoltativa, al termine della quale ci si iscrive all’università.
> 
> [2] Citazione 2x01, A scandal in Belgravia.


End file.
